Hilo rojo al arte
by Liriciel
Summary: AU. Haruno Sakura es la nueva alumna de Akatsuki School, una prestigiosa secundaria de alto nivel. Allí descubrirá grandes amistades, y un nuevo amor. Pero primero deberá encontrar la forma de sobrevivir ante los extraños profesores ―Es cierto eso que dicen que el mundo se pone de cabeza para los que ingresan a esta secundaria.
1. Un mundo de locos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hilo rojo al arte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bienvenida a un mundo de locos_

― ¿Esos rumores son ciertos? ―preguntó una jovial joven de cabello rosa. Enredó su dedo índice al cable del teléfono, muy viejo desde su punto de vista. ―Ya sabes, eso de que los profesores están locos.

Se escuchó una suave risa detrás del auricular, seguida del ya conocido ruido de platos quebrándose. Ino, su mejor amiga, solía tener un serio problema a lo que se refería a los objetos frágiles.

―Depende― rió mientras el sonido de la porcelana siendo barrida se escuchaba de fondo. ―Hay algunos, como Tobi-sensei o Hidan-sensei, que es mejor seguirles las corrientes. Después están los profesionales como Itachi-sensei y Kisame-sensei. Pero todos son especiales a su manera, Sakura. ―escuchó una suave voz de fondo, de seguro la Sra. Yamanaka se estaba quejando nuevamente sobre los restos de porcelana en el piso. ―Y muy apuestos.

Ahí estaba, esa palabra; usualmente su definición de "apuesto" difería enormemente de la definición de su mejor amiga, pero Sakura Haruno ya se había adaptado a los comentarios picantes que solía realizar su rubia amiga.

―No puedo creer que vuelvas a Konoha después de tanto tiempo― siguió diciendo Ino con verdadero entusiasmo en su voz. ―Han pasado seis años desde la última vez que nos vimos, Frentesota. Cuando nos enteramos, Naruto gritó a todo pulmón lo feliz que se encontraba; hubiese estado bien de no ser que estábamos en la clase de Konan-sensei, y ella sí que no aguanta la hiperactividad de Naruto.

Sakura sonrió ante ese pequeño fragmento de información. Es cierto que desde que su padre consiguió trabajo en Ame, otra ciudad un poco alejada de su querida Konoha, Naruto había armado todo un alboroto para evitar que se fuera. Habían tenido tan solo 11 años, pero las lágrimas de su mejor amigo le habían hecho parecer mucho mayor.

Al irse, sintió que se llevaba con ella un nuevo peso, un peso que atormentaba su corazón. No solo había dejado a sus mejores amigos, Ino y Naruto, atrás… Sino también a su platónico de toda su corta existencia: Sasuke Uchiha.

El joven Uchiha era su amor imposible desde que tenía uso de razón. Ino siempre se había burlado de su poca predisposición por decirle lo que sentía, pero la joven Haruno sabía perfectamente que Sasuke nunca podría corresponderle. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si la veía como una amiga.

Los sentimientos de Sasuke era todo un misterio.

― ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí? ―preguntó Ino con voz preocupada. Sakura despejó su cabeza antes de contestar.

―Sí, aquí estoy― miró el reloj de pared de la cocina: 10:30. Sus padres llegarían pronto para acomodar las cosas en el camión de mudanza y así trasladarse nuevamente a Konoha, su hogar. ―Ino, debo comenzar a empacar. Te veré mañana ¿Si?

― ¡Es una promesa! ―gritó su amiga con entusiasmo― Todo será perfecto; ya verás… ¡No te arrepentirás de haber vuelto!

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sus padres entraron en la casa. Ambos estaban muy felices de poder volver a sus tierras natales, en donde crecieron y se enamoraron; además, ellos sabían mejor que nadie lo que su única hija había sufrido al tener que separarse de todo lo que conocía.

Había sido un muy duro golpe para Sakura, pero con el paso del tiempo se había recompuesto y había logrado enfrentar los cambios con una sonrisa.

― ¿Necesitan ayuda? ―preguntó al verlos entrar con sendas cajas.

―Nada de lo que tu padre no pueda ocuparse― rió Kizashi Haruno. ― ¿Verdad, cariño?

Mebuki Haruno alzó las cejas en gesto puramente irónico.

―Lo que tú digas― dijo mientras le daba un suave beso a su marido en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a su hija― Prepara tus cosas, Sakura. Mañana regresamos a Konoha.

El entusiasmo de Sakura se vio reflejado en sus brillantes ojos jades. Si, mañana volvería a su hogar, aquel pedazo de tierra en el que sembró tantos recuerdos con sus amigos y familiares.

Mañana Konoha la esperaba.

* * *

Cuando el sol se comenzó a ocultar por el horizonte, Sakura ya se sentía como en casa. El viaje en auto había sido agotador, pero tal fue su alegría cuando pasó el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Konoha", que no pudo evitar aplacar el sueño.

―Hemos llegado― celebró su padre al pasar los puestos de seguridad de su hermosa ciudad.

No es como si Konoha fuese una ciudad peligrosa, al contrario, gozaba de excelente reputación frente a las demás ciudades vecinas. Eso sí, debías de tener cuidado con las zonas que se frecuentaban. Usualmente los lugares céntricos no eran inconveniente alguno, pero debías de tener cuidado cuando traspasabas los límites de los barrios, ya que ahí frecuentaba la gente que gozaba de los negocios turbios y oscuros.

Pasaron la carretera sin ningún inconveniente debido a que los domingos a la noche ésta no era muy frecuentada. Recorrieron viejas calles y observaron las nuevas modificaciones en los negocios que quedaron impregnados en sus memorias.

Konoha no había cambiado en absoluto, salvo alguna que otra modificación menor por aquí y por allá. Incluso la plaza conservaba la ya antigua escultura de su fundador, Hashirama Senju.

―Esa de ahí es tu nueva secundaria, cariño― informó su padre señalando un nuevo y reluciente edificio de tres plantas.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida al ver tan majestuoso edificio, el cual era mucho más grande que su pequeña secundaria en Ame. Incluso el patio debía de ocupar más que su antigua secundaria.

―Creo que es imposible no perderse en ese lugar― mencionó al notar que la secundaria ocupaba, mínimo, dos manzanas.

―Me han comentado que el nivel académico es muy elevado― mencionó su madre con admiración. ―Claro está, desde que Nagato es el director.

Nagato fue un viejo compañero de su madre cuando ella y su padre eran jóvenes.

― ¿En serio? ―preguntó sorprendida. ―Yo lo único que he escuchado es que los profesores son… raros.

― ¿Raros? ― Su padre viró a la izquierda, dejando ese hermoso edificio atrás. ― ¿A qué te refieres con "raros"?

―Mikoto me ha comentado que su hijo mayor, Itachi, ha comenzado a impartir clases en esa secundaria desde hace cinco años― informó Mebuki con completa admiración. ―Y ya saben las buenas cosas que se dicen de esa familia.

Sakura asintió, recordando los buenos modales y el elegante porte del hermano mayor de Sasuke. Si bien Itachi Uchiha no era una persona muy sociable, se notaba a diestra y siniestra que era un hombre muy inteligente.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba segura de que los rumores de profesores extraños no se debían a Itachi o a Nagato, sino a los otros profesores cuyos nombres nunca les habían comentado.

El transcurso del corto viaje siguió en silencio. La pequeña familia quedaba fascinada al pasar por lugares ya conocidos, en donde se atesoraban innumerables recuerdos. Incluso Sakura tuvo que contenerse par no saltar del coche e ir a abrazar a Ino cuando pasaron por la florería Yamanaka.

Su madre le había dicho que ya tendría tiempo para ponerse al día con sus amigos y para conocer la ciudad.

―Aquí es― dijo Kizashi al frenar frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos y pintada de un suave tono amarillo. ―A desempacar, mis ángeles. Este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

Sakura recorrió la casa con la mirada. Era muy linda, digna de un cuento de hadas.

―Sakura, ayúdame con la mudanza― le pidió su madre cargando una pesada caja.

Después de mudar sus cosas y arreglar su nuevo dormitorio, Sakura sintió el impulso de llamar a su mejor amiga, pero su reloj marcaba la media noche pasada. Si llegaba a llamar a Ino, esta probablemente la mantendría en vela toda la noche.

―Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella mañana en el colegio― le recordó su madre con una dulce sonrisa.

Pero la noche se le hacía eterna; no quería esperar a que amaneciera, quería volver a ver a sus amigos ahora. Sentía la enorme necesidad de abrazar a Naruto y a Ino como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Quería volver a ver a sus otros conocidos como los Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara… ¡A todos! También tenía una enorme curiosidad con respecto a su nuevo colegio y a los profesores. Ino le había comentado que algunos, muy pocos en realidad, estaban como querían, lo cual eso la motivaba aún más.

―Sin embargo, debería descansar un poco. No debe ser recomendable dormirse en tu primer día de clases― murmuró al notar la hora en su reloj de mesita: 02:46am.

Cuando Sakura se hundió finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, tuvo un sueño muy raro. Había soñado con dos hermosos y cautivantes ojos color miel, los cuales la invitaban a fundirse en ellos.

* * *

―No comas tan rápido, cariño. El colegio no se irá a ninguna parte― bromeó su madre al ver a su única hija devorar el cereal en menos de un minuto.

Sakura tragó su porción y sorbió un vaso de leche tibia para acompañarlo.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero llegar tarde el primer día― explicó antes de tomar el resto de la leche en un solo sorbo.

―Apenas son las 7:30am― mencionó su padre con diversión. Sakura pasó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida. ― ¿Ya te vas? Pero si entras a las 08:10am…

―Lo sé― le dio otro beso a su madre y se calzó los zapatos. ―Pero quiero encontrarme con mis amigos lo antes posible― abrió la puerta de la casa, permitiendo que el viento ondeara levemente su falda negra con nubes rojas. Un uniforme completamente extraño, en su opinión. ―Nos vemos más tarde.

Al salir, el sol le dio de lleno en su rostro. Se sentía feliz, plena, como en una ensoñación.

―Lástima este extraño uniforme― mencionó mientras intentaba acomodarse la camisa negra, la cual le quedaba un poco chica― Mi madre nunca acierta con mi talla― añadió en un suspiro.

El camino a la secundaria no era muy lejos, es más, en diez minutos ya estaría frente a las puertas de tal majestuoso edificio. Pero ella quería tomarse su tiempo para recorrer aquellas mismas calles que recorría durante su niñez.

Cada paso que daba, era un recuerdo. Por ejemplo, en aquella esquina del Ichiraku, Kushina Uzumaki había golpeado a su único hijo por haber desobedecido la regla sagrada de todos los miércoles: Nada de ramen. Y en aquel parque Hinata les había confesado a ella y a Ino sus sentimientos hacia el rubio hiperactivo del grupo.

Si, eran esos recuerdos que volvían a la mente de Sakura antes de dormir, al levantarse, en su cumpleaños… Cada momento de su vida había deseado volver a su hogar y lograr formar aquellos bellos e inolvidables recuerdos.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ―tan perdida estaba en sus recuerdos que no notó cuando llegó frente a las puertas de su nueva secundaria.

Ahí estaban sus amigos, esperándola con grandes y sinceras sonrisas. Estaban Neji y Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y su perro Akamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara… ¡Incluso Sasuke estaba presente! Indiferente… Pero presente al fin y al cabo.

Naruto e Ino lideraban el pequeño grupo formado por sus viejos camaradas. Ambos ansiosos y sorprendidos.

Sakura levantó su mano en señal de saludo. Debido a la emoción, las palabras quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

Sintió los brazos de Naruto e Ino rodeándola, así también como las palabras de bienvenida que le dedicaban sus amigos.

― ¿Qué tal es Ame? ¿Hay chicos lindos? ―fue lo primero que le preguntó Ino mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

―No muchos― admitió la joven pelirosa― ¿En dónde está la oficina de Nagato-sensei? Debo informarle que ya llegué― mencionó mientras mirada para todos lados. Ese lugar era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba.

―Está al final del corredor, por la izquierda― respondió Tenten con una dulce sonrisa. ― ¿Estamos en la misma clase?

―No lo sé― respondió mientras aceleraba el paso. ―Ahora mismo averiguo.

― ¡Te esperaremos aquí, Sakura-chan! ― le aseguró Naruto, pero el timbre le hizo cambiar de opinión. ― ¡Genial! Si llego tarde otra vez, Hidan-sensei me castigará― se quejó haciendo un adorable puchero.

―No te preocupes― le tranquilizó Sakura― Creo poder llegar sola a mi clase; ustedes adelántense.

Así, uno a uno fueron despidiéndose para llegar a sus respectivas clases. Rock Lee y Naruto fueron corriendo a su clase, ya que aseguraban que Hidan-sensei se volvía completamente loco cuando algún alumno llegaba tarde. Sasuke los siguió con aparente calma.

―Hidan-sensei es un osito de felpa comparado con Sasori-sensei― comentó Ino mientras se ajustaba su mochila al hombro. ―Ese tipo puede estar igual de bueno que Itachi-sensei, pero su humor es cien veces peor.

Esos nombres, exceptuando el de Itachi, eran desconocidos para la joven Haruno. Por lo que sabía, esos profesores provenían de ciudades allegadas, y tenían reputaciones completamente diferentes. Sin embargo, eso no sabía si era peor o mejor.

Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, intentando localizar lo que sería la oficina de Nagato-sensei. Al final la encontró unas tres puertas más al sur.

―Adelante― invitó una voz varonil cuando ella tocó tres veces.

Sakura avanzó a paso inseguro. La oficina del director Nagato era, por mucho, un lugar escalofriante; las paredes estaban pintadas de un oscuro tono rojo, y la única decoración que se podía divisar eran esos horrendos cuadros de dioses griegos, egipcios, aztecas, etc. No es que no les gustaran esos dioses, pero estaban pintados de tal manera que lo único que podían expresar esos cuadros era dolor.

Detrás de un pulcro escritorio de caoba, el director de Akatsuki School estaba leyendo unos papeles. Y Sakura pudo jurar que nunca había visto una persona con menos pinta de director. Sus cabellos eran anaranjados y estaban peinados en punta, pero lo que le llamó la atención era a cantidad de perforaciones que tenía en la cara.

Ahora entendía el significado de raro; ese tipo, por más que tuviera puesto anteojos de marco oscuro y traje a rayas, tenía más pinta de delincuente que de director de una prestigiosa secundaria de nivel.

―Bu-Buenos días, Director― Sakura hizo una suave reverencia.

Nagato levantó la mirada, intimidando a la joven con sus orbes violáceos. ¿Era imaginación de la joven Haruno o aquellos ojos tenían líneas dentro?

― ¿Qué se le ofrece? ―preguntó sin desviar su mirada de sus orbes verdes.

Sakura sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban. ¡Oh, vamos! Ese tipo era tan serio que, por un breve momento, creyó que había entrado al Salón de Disciplinas o algo así.

―Soy Sakura Haruno― respondió con todo el valor del que fue posible. Nagato comenzó a revisar los papeles que tenía en mano, ignorando a la joven pelirosa. ―Etto… Comienzo el curso este año… Y… Yo…

―Silencio― ordenó. Sakura obedeció al instante― Aquí está…―Nagato sacó uno de los papeles y comenzó a leerlo. ― "Haruno Sakura. 17 años. Transferida de Amegakure por motivos laborales de su tutor y/o familiar allegado. Notas: Excelentes; Comportamiento: Excelente; Quejas al respecto: Ninguna; Premios recibidos:… ¿Primer lugar en Enfrentamiento de lucha corporal?" ― re-leyó varias veces la misma oración, mostrando una ligera perplejidad en sus facciones.

Sakura sonrió con orgullo; estaba más que segura que aquel Director de muerte no se esperaba que ella venciera a todo el equipo masculino con su delgada y frágil figura.

Nagato se aclaró la garganta antes de presionar un botón rojo del aparatito que reposaba sobre su pulcro escritorio.

―Konan― llamó después de dos pitidos. ―Te necesito en mi oficina, ahora. ― dejó de pulsar el botón y se dirigió a Sakura. ―Toma asiento, por favor.

Sakura se sentó en una de las frías sillas de madera, rezando a todos los dioses encuadrados que la tal Konan apareciera cuanto antes. Aquél tétrico lugar le daba escalofríos, y ni hablar del tétrico director.

― _Mamá me dijo que era muy simpático_ ― pensó para sí misma.

Aquél director estaba lejos de ser simpático, incluso agradable. Lo único que desprendían aquellos fríos y terroríficos ojos era una insana obsesión por el dolor representado en sus terroríficos cuadros.

Después de unos minutos, una mujer de cabellera azul y rostro angelical entró a la oficina. Sakura la encontró hermosa, pero lo hubiese estado más de no ser por la horrible expresión de "Te voy a asesinar lentamente" que le dedicaba al director Nagato.

―No puedes interrumpirme en plena clase, Pain― le gruñó. Sakura frunció el ceño ante ese extraño apodo: Le quedaba como anillo al dedo. ―Espero que sea importante.

Nagato, o Pain, simplemente se dedicó a observar a Sakura. Konan se arregló el flequillo y respiró varias veces para calmarse.

―Mucho gusto― dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Desventajas del trabajo― Mi nombre es Konan, y soy la profesora de Geografía― se presentó― Y tú eres…

― ¡Ah! Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno― se presentó después de hacer una leve inclinación a modo de respeto.

―Aula 5― informó Nagato volviendo a sus papeles― Mándala con el curso 6, se sentirá a gusto― le dedicó una muy breve ojeada a Sakura antes de añadir: ―Bienvenida a Akatsuki School, Srta. Haruno. Puede dirigirse a mí como Nagato-sama o Dios-Pain, como usted prefiera.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de ella, Sakura pensó que aquel tipo era el más raro que había visto en toda su corta vida. Incluso se prometió a sí misma ser la alumna ideal, todo y con tal de no tener que volver a pisar ese lugar.

―Nagato tiene un severo complejo de Dios― mencionó Konan entre risas. Parecía más natural esta vez. ―Pero es un buen tipo, no te preocupes.

Sakura le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. A decir verdad, Konan-sensei le caía de diez puntos, pero no podía decir lo mismo de aquel director, a pesar de las intenciones de la peli-azul.

― ¿El aula 5…?

―Creo que ahora tienen Economía, con Kakuzo― dijo en respuesta a la pregunta incompleta. ―Te será… Interesante. Aquí es.

Cuando Konan abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio Sakura fue a un tipo con la cara cubierta y los brazos completamente desnudos. Sus ojos verdes, aterradores, se centraron en ellas dos.

―Buenos días, Kakuzo― saludó Konan con cierto desinterés. ―Aquí te traigo a Haruno Sakura. Es nueva, así que no la asustes― gruñó con un dejo de advertencia.

Kakuzo simplemente le señaló un pupitre en el fondo a Sakura, quien pasó en silencio y observando para todos lados. Por suerte reconoció a algunas personas, entre ellas Ino, Tenten y Hinata.

―Como iba diciendo― continuó Kakuzo una vez que Konan se había marchado. Ino le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a su amiga, quien se sintió menos cohibida ante las atentas miradas. ―La economía solo se basa en una cosa: El dinero. ¿Por qué funciona el mundo? Por el dinero. Anoten eso que va a ir en el examen. Y el primer idiota que ponga lo contrario, se las verá conmigo a fin del semestre.

Sakura se sorprendió; aquel tipo era un abusivo de la autoridad… Y un obsesionado por el dinero. Pasó la siguiente hora escuchando todo sobre las ventajas de tener dinero, y las desventajas de no tenerlo.

Al salir de la clase, lo primero que les preguntó a sus amigas era si ese tipo era un integrante de la mafia o un banquero. Lo que viniera.

―No― contestó Ino entre risas. ―Kakuzo-sensei es el tesorero no oficial de Akatsuki School.

― ¿Tesorero no oficial? ―preguntó Sakura, extrañada.

―Nagato-sama no quiere contratarlo oficialmente porque dice que se quedaría con el dinero recaudado para las becas― explicó Ino.

― ¿Se los dijo frente a él? ―preguntó sorprendida. Vaya, aquel director tenía mucha más valentía de la que se veía.

―Bueno…― habló, esta vez, Hinata. Sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un suave tono carmesí. ―Etto… Lo dijo en la ceremonia de comienzo de clases.

Sakura frenó en seco… ¡¿Nagato-sama había avergonzado a uno de sus profesores?! Tenía un serio complejo de Dios, eso es seguro.

― ¿Y Kakuzo-sensei no se molestó? ―preguntó, atónita.

El timbre sonó, dando a entender que el corto receso de cinco minutos había terminado. Se dirigieron al segundo piso, en donde se impartía Lengua y Literatura.

―No, ya está acostumbrado― respondió Ino. Por sus ansias de ir a clase, Sakura supo que el sensei debía de ser interesante.

―Nagato-sama suele reprender a los senseis por sus comportamientos― explicó Tenten. ―A decir verdad, muchos son infantiles.

¿Infantiles? Por lo poco que pudo ver Sakura, los senseis le parecían una manga de psicóticos, obsesionados y tenebrosos. Infantiles, jamás.

―I-Itachi-sensei aún no ha llegado― informó Hinata al ver a los estudiantes fuera del aula.

El pequeño grupo ingresó al aula, tomando los cuatro asientos al lado de la ventana. Tenten comentaba que era divertido ver a sus compañeras babosearse por el sensei de Lengua y Literatura.

―Cuando me fui, Itachi-san apenas había comenzado la facultad― recordaba Sakura― Era muy apuesto.

― ¿Apuesto? ¡Es el sex-symbol del colegio! ― le gritó Ino. Sin embargo, quedó en silencio durante unos segundos― Aunque Hidan-sensei y Sasori-sensei no se quedan atrás…

― ¿Quiénes? ― preguntó Sakura, pero su pregunta se vio opacada por el suspiro colectivo.

Itachi Uchiha había entrado al aula, y Sakura juró que nunca había visto una persona que le sentara tan bien el rol del sensei.

―Buenos días― saludó con voz pacífica. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabrochados― Me han informado de una nueva inclusión… ¿Haruno Sakura?

Sakura levantó la mano, captando todas las miradas nuevamente. Itachi le sonrió, logrando ser la envidia por dos o tres segundos.

―Sé que me conoces pero una presentación nunca viene mal― sus facciones eran similares a la de Sasuke, pero más maduras― Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, y soy el profesor de Lengua y Literatura. ―Se dirigió a la clase en general―Hoy vamos a hablar sobre los cantares del Mío Cid…

Y así, Sakura se pasó la siguiente hora prestando suma atención al profesor de Lengua y Literatura. Tenten tenía razón: Era divertido ver las expresiones de sus compañeras cada vez que Itachi-sensei sonreía o se acercaba un poco más.

Al salir de clases, Ino estaba en una ensoñación.

―Y va a seguir así― comentó Tenten entre risas. ―Después del almuerzo tenemos clases de Arte con Sasori-sensei y su ayudante, Deidara.

Al oír aquellas palabras, la cara de Ino se iluminó aún más.

―Ahora recuerdo porqué adoro los lunes― dijo en cuanto entraron a la cafetería.

Tan pronto entraron, Naruto les hiso señas para que se acercaran a la mesa que compartía con Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru. También había otro joven sentando, del cual Sakura desconocía.

―Él es Sai― lo presentó Naruto. Sai asintió en muestra de saludo― Es de la Raíz; Sai, ella es Sakura.

― ¿De la Raíz? ¿Hablas de esa zona que se encuentra en los límites de Konoha? ―preguntó cuando Tenten y Hinata llegaron con sus bandejas de comida.

Sai asintió, luciendo una sonrisa falsa que contrastaba con su rostro pálido.

― ¿No es una zona peligrosa? ―preguntó Ino. Neji y Lee se sentaron en la misma mesa.

―Si― respondió sin atisbo de duda. ―Principalmente en las noches. A muchos les gusta apuñalar extranjeros.

El tenedor con puré de calabaza quedó a medio camino de la boca de Sakura al oír esa información. No sabía qué le perturbaba más: Si la situación en Konoha o la tranquilidad con la que Sai lo decía.

El almuerzo pasó sin contratiempos, salvo cuando Naruto quiso hacerse el chistoso y terminó mojando a Neji con su gaseosa. Resultado: Un Naruto con un ojo moretoneado.

Mientras estos dos reñían, Sakura no pudo evitar notar lo apuesto y bien portado que era Sasuke. A diferencia de los demás, Sasuke parecía todo un hombre, y eso era algo que le encantaba a la joven Haruno.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Ino prácticamente la arrastró junto con Hinata y Naruto hacia el aula 7, lugar en donde se impartía Arte.

― ¿Y Tenten? ―preguntó al notar que la castaña se iba junto con Neji. ― Espera un segundo… ¡¿Son pareja?!

El shock causado fue tal que tuvieron que frenar en medio del pasillo. Hinata miraba el final del pasillo con aire dubitativo, ya que conocía la faceta del sensei cuando algún alumno llegaba tarde. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, eso no pareció preocuparles a sus amigos.

―Desde hace poco más de dos meses― dijo Ino con una brillante sonrisa. ―Fue toda una sorpresa cuando nos enteramos, ¡Imagínate! El genio Hyuga y la mejor chica en Deportes… ¡Fueron el chisme por dos semanas!

Mientras Ino parloteaba alegremente sobre la pareja, Hinata se debatía entre avisar que el profesor debía de estar llegando al aula, o esperar a que Ino terminara de relatar. Incluso Naruto estaba aportando comentarios al tema.

―Yo le dije a Neji que diera el paso adelante, Dattebayo― decía con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

Los minutos pasaban y Hinata seguía debatiéndose. Cuando pudo aclarar su garganta, dijo:

―Etto… Chicos…

― ¡Oi! ¿Qué están haciendo en los pasillos? ―un hombre con máscara anaranjada, camisa naranja y pantalones rosa chillón apareció en el pasillo.

―Tobi-sensei― saludaron los alumnos en una cordial reverencia. ―Es el sensei de música y el encargado del Bienestar Estudiantil― le susurró Ino a Sakura.

―Estábamos informando a Sakura sobre el colegio, Dattebayo― respondió Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Tobi-sensei ladeó su cabeza en dirección a Sakura, cual niño curioso.

―Que cabello tan bonito― comentó con entusiasmo mientras señalaba la mota rosa que poseía. ―A Sasori-sempai le va a gustar este extraño color…

― ¿Sa-Sasori-sempai? ―tartamudeó Ino. Naruto tragó saliva al recordar con quién tendría clases. ― ¡Vamos tarde!

―Sí, hace 5 minutos con 43 segundos… 44… 45…―contaba Tobi mirando su reloj. Cuando levantó la vista, los alumnos ya habían desaparecido.― ¿He? ¿Qué...? Bueno... 53... 54... 55...

* * *

Los cuatro estaban estáticos en el marco de la puerta, siendo observados estrictamente por el profesor de Arte. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la dureza de su mirada, Sakura jamás creyó ver a un sensei tan… apuesto.

Su cabello rojo enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro angelical y sus ojos miel, a la vez que combinaba perfectamente con su camisa un tono más oscuro. Sus pantalones eran blancos lustrosos. Era un sensei joven, de la edad de Itachi, tal vez.

―G-Gomen nee, Sasori-sensei― se disculparon Ino, Naruto y Hinata mientras hacían una reverencia. Sakura los imitó a los pocos segundos.

― ¿Y tú de dónde has salido? ―le preguntó a Sakura. Podía jurar que nunca había visto ese peculiar cabello rosa.

―Soy nueva― respondió sin mostrarse intimidada por él. ―Haruno Sakura.

Sasori la siguió inspeccionando con la mirada, logrando finalmente que Sakura se sintiera intimidada ante esa dura mirada miel.

―Oi, la estás asustando, Danna― se quejó un joven rubio sentado en la ventana. Su peinado se asemejaba mucho al de Ino, sus ojos eran azules y su camisa blanca iba a juego con sus pantalones mostaza. ―No deberías hacerle eso a la pobre rosadita en su primer día.

― _¿Rosadita?_ ―una vena iba creciendo en la sien de Sakura al repetir esa mísera palabra en su mente.

―Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, no "Rosadita" ―objetó con acritud.

Deidara sonrió de medio lado a la vez que Sasori suspiraba.

―Mocoso, compórtate― le reprendió a Deidara, quien se enfurruñó. ―Y ustedes, a sus lugares. Saben que no tolero que me hagan esperar.

Como alma que lleva al diablo, los cuatro se situaron cual angelitos. Sasori recorrió el salón con la mirada antes de agarrar su libro y comenzar a hablar sobre la eternidad del arte.

Sakura se dio cuenta que, a pesar del comportamiento huraño del profesor, sentía una gran pasión por su trabajo, la cual se contagiaba inmediatamente. Además, parecía tenerle un especial cariño a su ayudante, quien le cortaba entre frase y frase para dar su punto de vista sobre el arte efímero.

―Son como hermanos― mencionó Ino cuando Sasori se cansó y le aventó un borrador a Deidara, el cual le dio justo en la frente. ―Cuando Sasori-sensei comenzó a trabajar, siempre lo hizo con Deidara a su lado. He hablado un par de veces con él y admite que Sasori suele ser muy gruñón y arrogante a veces, pero que tiene muy buen corazón…

― ¿A caso no entiende algo, Srta. Yamanaka? ―preguntó Sasori al verlas secretear.

Ino negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces, asegurando que solo le explicaba a Sakura el rol de Deidara en el aula.

―El mocoso es mi ayudante― informó Sasori al cerrar su libro. Sakura se dio cuenta de que carecía de expresiones, ya que siempre se le veía indiferente, incluso cuando las regañó― Su única función es alcanzarme los materiales, pero últimamente parece que sacarme de mis casillas también está en sus funciones.

Deidara sonrió como cual niño inocente, mientras Sasori rodaba los ojos y volvía a retomar la clase.

* * *

― ¿Y qué te ha parecido la secundaria? ―le preguntó Hinata en cuanto salieron del colegio. El sol se estaba ocultando.

―Es… Diferente― admitió.

― ¡Vamos a la casa del Teme a celebrar tu llegada, Sakura-chan! ―gritó Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por los hombros. Se veía de lejos que el Uchiha se estaba conteniendo para no darle un puñetazo.

Mientras el grupo salía del colegio comentando las clases, Sakura notó algo extraño al otro lado del pavimento. Deidara parecía estar ahorcando a Tobi-sensei, mientras Sasori-sensei veía todo con indiferencia.

― ¿Eso es normal? ―preguntó una preocupada Sakura en cuanto Tobi logró zafarse y salir corriendo en dirección al colegio; Deidara lo seguía, gritando "Te mataré, idiota" a todo pulmón.

―Sí, casi siempre― respondió Ino con tranquilidad. ―A veces Tobi-sensei es un tanto… Idiota― intentó explicar.

Sakura asintió mientras observaba a Tobi-sensei esconderse detrás de Nagato-sama, quien estaba acompañado por Konan-sensei y otro hombre de cabellos platinados. Deidara, en cambio, era sostenido por Kakuzo.

―Si le rompes algo, el colegio deberá compensarlo por "Incidente laboral" ―oyó decir a Kakuzo cuando pasaron cerca de ellos.

―No es un colegio muy normal que digamos― comentó Sasuke en cuanto doblaron en la esquina.

―Lo sé…― susurró Sakura.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, Sasori la observaba detenidamente. Sakura levantó ligeramente la mano en gesto de despedida, de forma inconsciente. Y, para su alivio, Sasori le otorgó un corto y cordial asentamiento de cabeza.

A decir verdad, aquello era un mundo de locos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hola a todo el mundo._

 _Bien, este ha sido el comienzo del fic "Hilo rojo al arte". Espero que les haya gustado y me digan si les gustó o no._

 _Si me dejan un review, ganan una beca completa para cursar durante un año en el Akatsuki School (?)_

 _Nos leemos dentro de una semana y media o dos, depende mis parciales en la facultad._

 _-Liriciel-_


	2. Facetas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hilo rojo al arte**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Faceta_

Cuando Sakura puso un pie en la residencia de los Uchiha, entendió casi en el acto el porqué Ino estaba tan entusiasmada por venir. Incluso las alegres tonadas que la rubia iba cantando por el camino cobraron sentido en cuanto Itachi-sensei les abrió la puerta.

Su cabello estaba atado en una colecta, y sus ropas eran mucho más informales que el pulcro traje que había utilizado para ir a la secundaria y robarle el sueño a la mayoría de las chicas.

A la mayoría, pero no a ella.

―Itachi-sensei― saludó Sakura intentando disimular la sorpresa. Que idiota; por supuesto que el hermano mayor de Sasuke iba a estar en su casa.

Itachi les sonrió con la paz impregnada en sus gestos.

―Buenas noches Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san― saludó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Ellas pasaron con cierta timidez, aunque Ino parecía estar nuevamente en una ensoñación. ―Sasuke no tardará en llegar. Él, Naruto y el nuevo chico…

―Sai― informó Sakura. Itachi le sonrió.

―Sai― acordó― Fueron a comprar un par de cosas.

Mientras Itachi les informaba a donde había ido su hermano menor, Sakura notó algo extrañamente familiar. Mejor dicho, una máscara extrañamente familiar que la observaba desde la cocina.

―Tobi-sensei― murmuró en cuanto reconoció al sensei de música.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza, en gesto aparentemente infantil. A Sakura le recordó, de cierta forma, a su amigo hiperactivo cuando tenían cinco años. Era increíblemente adorable.

― ¡Obito! ―se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina. Tobi miró hacia atrás instintivamente― ¿Qué estás haciendo? Llegaremos tarde.

― _¿Obito?_ ―se preguntaron ambas amigas.

Un hombre, que debía rozar los cincuenta, se hizo presente en la sala, arrastrando a Tobi-sensei consigo. Poseía un fuerte aire de autoridad que se desprendía por cada poro de su ser y, por alguna razón, sus facciones se asemejaban mucho a Itachi.

―Fugaku-san― saludó Ino en una respetuosa reverencia.

Fugaku le respondió la reverencia, pero sus orbes negros como la noche quedaron puestos en Sakura, quien veía todo con aire confuso.

―Ella es Haruno Sakura, padre― la presentó Itachi. ―Y Haruno-san, él es mi padre. Fugaku Uchiha.

Breves flashes de un hombre hosco que llegaba y arruinaba los juegos apareció en su mente. Su pequeño yo lo recordaba como aquel hombre malo que se llevaba a Sasuke para que estudiase y fuese el mejor alumno de la primaria en Konoha.

―Un placer volver a verlo, Fugaku-san― dijo con la rabia en su garganta.

El líder de los Uchiha soltó algo parecido a un gruñido antes de dirigirse a su hijo mayor, quien permanecía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

―Llevaré a tu primo a dar un paseo― le informó a su hijo. Tobi, u Obito, permanecía agarrado de la camisa naranja con la que lo habían visto unas horas antes en la secundaria. ― ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

―Ahora viene― respondió Itachi de forma casi automática.

Fugaku volvió a lanzar un gruñido antes de caminar hacia la puerta, con Tobi agarrado por la camisa como cual saco de papas.

― ¿Vienes?

―Iré a tomar unos tragos con amigos― respondió Itachi― Creo que Tobi sabe caminar― apuntó a su primo, quien estaba de lo más bien tarareando una canción.

Sakura e Ino se miraron. Eso sí subrayaba lo raro.

Fugaku miró a su sobrino como si fuera la vergüenza de la familia, pero terminó por soltarlo y le ordenó que se metiera en el auto.

―Discúlpenlo― pidió Itachi en cuanto el auto arrancó. ―Mi padre no soporta a la gente que no pertenece a nuestra familia.

―No debió de tratar así a Tobi-sensei― se quejó Haruno mientras Itachi observaba por la ventana, de seguro esperando la llegada de Sasuke. ―Por cierto… ¿Obito es su verdadero nombre?

Ino también esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

―Obito Uchiha es mi primo― respondió Itachi escuetamente―Tobi es su sobre-nombre; pero mi padre cree que es apodo de perro, por lo que lo llama Obito.

Unos faros potentes alumbraron el comedor a través de la ventana. Seguidamente se escucharon unas llantas frenar.

― ¿Tan temprano? ―se preguntó Itachi mientras observaba el reloj. ―Aún faltan veinte minutos, bakas.

La puerta sonó reiteradas veces antes de que una rubia cabeza se asomara. Deidara les sonrió.

―Pero si está la rosadita― dijo mientras entraba. Sakura lo miró feo.

―Nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar, mocoso― le reprendió una voz que provenía del exterior.

―Déjalo, Sasori― pidió Itachi mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Al parecer, era muy común en Deidara entrar a casas ajenas sin haber sido invitado previamente. ― ¿Por qué han llegado tan temprano?

Sasori entró a la residencia de los Uchiha. Llevaba una campera de cuero tan espectacular que hasta Sakura tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no se notara lo impresionada que estaba al verlo tan joven.

―Teníamos que escapar de Pain― respondió en tono fastidioso, pero sus facciones estaban en aparente calma― Si no resolvemos lo de la feria de carreras, le va a dar un ataque.

― ¿Feria de carreras? ―murmuró Sakura para sí, pero logró acaparar la atención de todos.

Sasori pareció reparar en las dos alumnas.

―Akatsuki School se ha vuelto famoso por sus ferias y demás fiestas― explicó Itachi. ―Sin embargo, este año hemos perdido parte del presupuesto. Kakuzo asegura que los gastos se han destinado a los incidentes de Tobi, pero estamos casi seguros de que Tobi no pudo causar un daño de 106.000ryos.

Por las expresiones de Sasori y Deidara, Sakura supo que ellos sí lo creían posible.

― ¿Por qué han venido tan temprano? ― preguntó el Uchiha mayor mientras Deidara y Sasori tomaban asiento. Sakura e Ino se quedaron paradas cerca de la cocina.

―Kisame nos dijo que viniéramos a esta hora― respondió Sasori después de reprimir un bostezo. ― ¿Ya tienes las notas del semestre anterior?

―Algo así― respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. ―El nuevo sistema complica las cosas, pero creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…

Mientras los senseis discutían sobre un nuevo sistema que a ella la tenía sin cuidado, Deidara se acercó a las dos amigas.

―Gusto en verte, rosadita― le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabellera rosa. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, mostrando un incipiente enojo― Oi, que ruda.

―Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, _rubito_ ― le gruñó. Deidara le sonrió, gustoso ante su nuevo apodo.

―Me caes bien― dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente al lado de Sasori, quien lo miró de forma desinteresada. ―Nunca había visto a una chica rosadita con pocas pulgas; usualmente son chicas fresas.

Sakura no supo si tomarse eso como un cumplido o una ofensa, por lo que optó por mirarle de forma ceñuda.

En esos momentos, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai entraron a la sala con los brazos cargados de frituras y refrescos.

― ¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! ―saludó el joven Uzumaki, logrando que varias bolsas de papitas se deslizaran entre sus brazos. ― ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?

A Sakura le sorprendió gratamente que eso haya sido lo primero que notó su usual despistado amigo.

―Tuvo que quedarse a cuidar a Hanabi-san― respondió Ino en su lugar― ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí parados? Vayamos a celebrar que Sakura ha vuelto a Konoha.

El pequeño grupo se mostró de acuerdo, por lo que decidieron ir a la habitación de Sasuke para tener más privacidad, muy a pesar de las quejas del dueño.

―Sasuke― el menor de los Uchiha agarró la llave que le lanzó su hermano― Cierra en cuanto terminen la "fiesta". No dormiré aquí esta noche.

Sasuke, indiferente ante los planes de su hermano, simplemente asintió antes de guiar a sus "amigos" a su habitación.

― ¿En dónde dormirá Itachi? ―preguntó Ino una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados.

―Ni idea― respondió Sasuke de forma cortante.

― ¿Sigue peleado con tu padre? ―preguntó Naruto mientras luchaba contra una bolsa de frituras.

―No.

Sasuke era, sin duda, el alma de los monosílabos.

― ¿Sasori-sensei y Deidara siempre vienen a tu casa? ―preguntó Sakura casi sin pensarlo. Pero, a decir verdad, eso le llamaba enormemente la atención.

―Casi todos vienen― respondió Sasuke escuetamente― Tobi se la pasa en casa, al igual que Kisame. Deidara solo viene cuando viene Sasori. Hidan casi nunca, y Kakuzo solo cuando se trata de dinero.

― ¿Y Konan-sensei, Zetsu-sensei y Nagato-sama? ―preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

Sasuke tomó un largo trago de coca-cola antes de responder.

―Konan y Pain― otra vez ese apodo― solo vienen a las reuniones de los domingos, al igual que Zetsu.

― ¿Reuniones de los domingos? ―preguntó Sakura mientras se llevaba un dango a la boca.

―Se juntan a cenar cada domingo― por su tono de voz, Sakura supuso que eso le fastidiaba a Sasuke― No habría nada de malo en eso, de no ser porque el baka de Tobi termina por impacientar a Deidara.

Y, por su tono de voz, ya nadie volvió a tocar ese tema.

La noche pasó de lo más tranquila. Los jóvenes se divertían recordando sucesos del pasado, y gustaban de escuchar a Sai platicar sobre la vida en la Raíz, la zona más peligrosa de toda Konoha.

― ¿Nunca te hicieron daño? ―le preguntó Ino después de que el azabache relatara el asalto a mano armada que se vivió frente a su casa.

―No― respondió de lo más normal― La gente de ahí sabe que no debe meterse conmigo.

Nadie quiso preguntar el porqué de esa afirmación, pero tampoco se sorprendieron ya que Naruto solía hacerse amigos de gente muy rara.

A las 23:30pm escucharon como el auto de Sasori arrancaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

― ¿A dónde irán? ―preguntaba Ino a nadie en específico.

―De seguro a Jira&Kaka― respondió Sasuke mientras le arrebata la última soda a Naruto.

―Pero eso es un club para mayores, Teme. Hay muchas prostitutas…― le recordó Naruto con la inocencia plasmada en sus rasgos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, negándose a explicarle todo al rubio hiperactivo.

―Eso es ridículo― objetó Ino cruzándose de brazos― Itachi y Sasori no son esa clase de hombres

―Yo no lo creo― opinó Sai, llamando la atención― He notado, mientras estábamos abajo, que Sasori-kun no dejaba de mirar el trasero de Sakura.

El color rojizo apareció en las mejillas de la joven Haruno al escuchar esas palabras. Ino se carcajeaba de lo lindo mientras Naruto se ahogaba con las frituras. Sasuke, en cambio, se mostraba impasible.

― ¡Sai, baka! ―gritó antes de estamparle su puño en el pálido rostro del joven azabache.

Después de muchas risas y algún que otro golpe, el reloj marcó las 1am. Todos se despidieron, pero al salir de la casa tuvieron que abrocharse mejor los sacos al sentir la fría ventisca.

―Qué extraño― murmuró Ino en cuanto salieron a la intemperie― Podría jurar que hacía calor.

Naruto e Ino se marcharon en dirección al este, en donde quedaban sus hogares. Sai y Sakura, en cambio, tomaron la calle sur.

― ¿No te aterra ir caminando solo hasta tu casa en mitad de la noche? ―preguntó al notar las oscuras que podían llegar a ser las calles céntricas.

―No― le sonrió con falsedad― Es relajante.

― _¿Relajante? ¿Y se puede saber en dónde le ve lo relajante?_ ― pensó con una gotita en la sien.

Ciertamente, ella no era de temer. En Ame solía dar largas caminatas nocturnas cuando el clima se prestaba para ello, pero en Konoha apenas sí podía recordar el camino desde su casa hasta la secundaria.

― ¿Siempre has vivido en Konoha? ―preguntó al recordar que nunca lo había visto en la primaria.

―Sí, siempre― respondió de forma escueta.

― ¿Y por qué nunca te había visto en la primaria? ―supuso que, con una piel tan pálida como esa, no podía pasar desapercibido.

Sai se distrajo un poco observando la noche estrellada.

―La gente que vive en la Raíz no tiene derecho a la educación― respondió de forma mecánica. ―Somos marginados; tuve suerte de conocer a Sasori.

― ¿Sasori-sensei? ―preguntó sorprendida.

Sai le sonrió, esta vez, con sinceridad.

―Sasori suele ir a los barrios marginados y rescatar talentos artísticos― explicó cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de la joven Haruno― Lo ha hecho dos veces, contándome a mí. Es un buen hombre, aunque se comporte como un verdadero patán.

Cuando Sakura ingresó a su casa, fue a su habitación y se quedó tirada en la cama. Aquello que le había confiado Sai sobre su sensei de Arte le había llamado enormemente la atención, ya que no podía conciliar al huraño de Sasori con un corazón noble.

―Dos veces…― murmuró para sí.

Sai era uno, ya lo había dicho. Y el otro debía de ser Deidara, no había de otra. _Rubito_ siempre estaba con él, fuese a donde fuese. Pero le costaba imaginar a ese personaje tan alegre sufriendo una vida tan resquebrajada como la que se debía de vivir en la Raíz.

Comenzó a dormitar con esos pensamientos adornando su mente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

― ¡Sakura, despierta! ―Tenten le chasqueó los dedos, logrando acaparar su atención. ―Hidan-sensei no tardará en llegar.

― ¿Hidan-sensei?

El nombrado apareció en el gimnasio. Su musculatura era perfectamente acorde a la figura que debía de poseer un sensei de física, desde el punto de vista profesional. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se asemejaba más al de un loco psicópata.

―Muy bien― se posicionó frente al reducido grupo. ―Veinte vueltas a la pista ¡YA!

Como tocados por una corriente eléctrica, el grupo comenzó a correr por todo el gimnasio. Afuera llovía torrencialmente, por lo que el ejercicio debía de hacerse en el nuevo gimnasio de Akatsuki School.

― ¿Veinte vueltas? ¡¿Está demente?! ― preguntó Sakura cuando ya iban cumpliendo la primera vuelta.

― ¿Recién ahora te das cuenta? ―preguntó Ino con sorna― Hidan-sensei también es el encargado de la clase de Religión. Ahí te vas a dar cuenta de la magnitud de su locura.

Después de trece vueltas, Sakura pensó que se desmayaría en el acto. Y, por lo que veía, sus compañeras estaban en el mismo estado que ella, o peor.

―Má… Má… Mátenme…―pidió Ino al borde de un colapso.

El ritmo de sus pasos ya se asemejaban a los de una caminata, pero a Hidan-sensei poco le importaba que sus alumnas se estuviesen muriendo frente a sus ojos.

―Jashin-sama, por favor perdona a estas corderitas…― suplicaba cuando Sakura pasó a su lado.

― ¿Ja… Jashin-sama? ― preguntó entre hondas bocanadas de aire.

―Es su Dios― respondió Hinata, quien estaba agarrada del hombre de Tenten para poder seguir dando vueltas.

Ya cuando iban por la vuelta quince, Konan apareció en el gimnasio y le susurró unas palabras a Hidan, quien chasqueó la lengua.

― ¿Quién de ustedes es Haruno Sakura? ― Con mucho esfuerzo, la peli-rosa levantó la mano― Tsk. Ve con Konan.

Con el alivio y el agradecimiento plasmado en su rostro, Sakura siguió a Konan como un perrito siguiendo a su amo. Solo le faltaba menear la cola y ya estaría completo.

―Debes elegir el club en el que estarás― le informó Konan mientras entraban a un aula. ―Es obligatorio. ― Miró a la joven de arriba abajo y añadió: ―Ese traje de gimnasia es horrible; deberé hablar seriamente con Pain.

A Sakura no le molestaba tanto sus shorts negros y su musculosa rojo sangre. Al menos desentonaba en gran medida con los atuendos típicos.

Al entrar al aula, Sakura reconoció a Shikamaru Nara, su viejo amigo y delegado de los últimos tres cursos superiores. A su lado estaba una joven rubia que Sakura pudo jurar haberla visto caminando hacia la facultad.

―Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku No Temari― los presentó Konan― Son los encargados de los clubes. Shikamaru es el delegado principal de esta secundaria, y Temari delegada principal de la Facultad de Konoha.

―Parte de los clubes se desarrollan en mi facultad― explicó Temari al ver la confusión en los verdes ojos de Sakura. ―Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Sakura asintió antes de dirigirle una curiosa mirada a los folletos que estaban sobre unos bancos. En él había varias opciones: "Club de música", "Club de ajedrez", "Club de lectura", "Club de deportes"…

― ¿"Club de las marionetas"? ―se preguntó mientras tomaba uno de los folletos. En él se podían divisar marionetas de madera, muy reales en su opinión.

―Se imparte una vez a la semana― informó Shikamaru con cierto aburrimiento. ―Los viernes, después del colegio.

Sakura miró de forma dubitativa los folletos. Se había olvidado de preguntar a sus amigos en qué clubes estarían, pero ahora ya no tenía tiempo.

Con una ligera sonrisa les pidió a los encargados que la anotaran en el "Club de las marionetas".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

― ¿Te anotaste en el club de Sasori-sensei? ―preguntó Ino cuando ingresaron al aula de música. ―Tienes valor.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó mientras sacaba su cuadernillo para tomar apuntes.

―Sasori-sensei ama el arte en su faceta eterna― explicó Hinata, quien estaba sentado a su lado― Se vuelve loco cuando alguien… etto… No controla las marionetas como debería.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Sakura al pensar en Sasori regañándola por hacer algo que apenas conocía. Por suerte, faltaba para el viernes.

Tobi-sensei entró al aula. Esta vez, llevaba puesto unos pantalones color verde neón con una camisa amarilla floreada.

―Como para perderlo…― murmuró Tenten. Ino se estremeció.

―Buenos días a todos― saludó con un entusiasmo tan enceguecedor como sus ropas. ―Como saben, los festivales se acercan. Cada año el grupo de música presenta una canción, así que… ¡Levante la mano quien quiere participar! ―nadie levantó la mano. ― ¿He? ¿Nadie? Bueno, de todas formas deben participar. Es obligatorio.

Sonoras quejas se escucharon por todo el salón, provocando un disfuncional eco en el lugar.

― ¿No hay forma de librarse de ello? ―preguntó Ino. A ella se le daba fatal cualquier instrumento, desde el piano hasta el triángulo.

Tobi-sensei quedó unos momentos en silencio, sopesando las posibilidades

―Bueno…― se rascó la cabeza distraídamente― Si consiguen el permiso del sensei a cargo de su club para ayudar en la decoración, Tobi no cree que haya problema.

En seguida, los ánimos decayeron casi de forma inmediata. Ayudar con la decoración implicaba pasar más tiempo de lo debido con el sensei a cargo del club, y ya se daba por sentado que a ninguno de los sensei les hacía gracia aquello. Después de todo, siempre negaban cuando alguien les preguntaba.

―Comencemos eligiendo un instrumento― dijo Tobi-sensei entre brincos― Veamos… Hay triángulos, violines, pianos, guitarras, oboes…

Sakura se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Tobi-sensei en verdad sabía de la asignatura. Conocía los distintos tipos de instrumentos, las notas que emitían y demás. Era algo digno de admirar.

Tal vez no era tan idiota como creía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Este lugar es grandioso, Naruto― dijo Sakura cuando ella y su rubio amigo entraron a una moderna cafetería. ―Pero tiene pinta de caro…

―Nada de eso, Sakura-chan― dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas con vista a la calle― Teuchi es el dueño.

Desde la barra de pedidos, Teuchi les sonreía mientras terminaba de limpiar unos vasos de vidrio. Sakura lo recordaba con especial cariño debido a los gestos tan paternales que tenía con ellos.

―Sigo sin entender ― mencionó Sakura después de que la mesera, Ayame, les anotara la orden. ―Quiero decir… ¿Cafetería y restaurante?

―Cafetería en las mañanas y tardes, y restaurante en la noche― aclaró una voz muy familiar para ella.

― ¡Kakashi-sensei! ―saludó con euforia.

Frente a ella, y como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado, estaba su ex sensei de primaria. Kakashi Hatake había sido un reconocido sensei en la primaria, pero dejó la enseñanza para concretar su verdadero sueño: Abrir un bar.

―Ha pasado tiempo, Sakura― la saludó con la sonrisa oculta por la máscara. ― Naruto, tú también.

El joven Uzumaki le sonrió de forma zorruna.

― ¿Se une a nosotros, Kakashi-sensei? ― le invitó con entusiasmo.

Kakashi declinó amablemente.

―He venido por un encargo― explicó― Pero los espero el sábado en la noche. Jira&Kaka siempre estará abierto para mis alumnos preferidos.

―Pero creí que era para mayores de 18…― dijo Sakura a la vez que Naruto gritó "Ahí estaremos".

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

―Tienen diecisiete. ― dijo como si eso solucionara todo― Los espero el sábado.

―Naruto no podemos ir; no está bien― dijo una vez que Kakashi estuvo fuera de su visión. Sin embargo, su rubio amigo se mostraba entusiasmado.

―Solo iremos a fisgonear, Sakura-chan. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Pero Sakura si lo estaba. No quería imaginar la cara que pondría sus padres si se llegaban a enterar que estaba en el bar más famoso de Konoha, y no era exactamente por la bebida o su buena música.

Por lo que pudo escuchar, Jira&Kaka era exclusivamente para mayores de 18 años, y no quería saber las razones.

Cuando intentó nuevamente convencer a Naruto de que era una mala idea, un hombre de contextura musculosa y piel ligeramente azul se les acercó.

―Kisame-sensei― saludó Naruto. Su sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una mueca de terror.

Sakura jamás creyó ver a un hombre tan extraño, y eso que ya había visto a Nagato-sama. Sin embargo, Kisame-sensei era tan parecido a un tiburón que, por medio segundo, le entraron ganas de preguntarle cómo respiraba.

Kisame-sensei miró a Naruto y gruñó.

―No entregaste tu trabajo, Uzumaki― gruñó. ―Te llevarás la asignatura…

― ¡No, por favor! ― casi suplico el joven Uzumaki― Se la iba a entregar, Dattebayo. Pero… He… ¡Se casó mi hermana!

Sakura enarcó una ceja. Naruto ni siquiera tenía hermana.

―Eso dijiste la semana pasada― dijo Kisame para después chasquear la lengua.

―… Mi hermana es muy enamoradiza.

En esos momentos, otro hombre se acercó a ellos. Era un hombre común, con la diferencia de que su cabello era anormalmente verde.

―Zetsu-sensei― saludó Naruto al recién llegado― Si es por el trabajo de Biología, ya estaba por entregárselo…

―Déjame adivinar― pidió Zetsu con voz suave, hasta jovial― Se casó tu hermana… ¿A caso crees que somos idiotas?

La joven Haruno se sorprendió al notar el cambio en la voz de Zetsu-sensei. Podía jurar, incluso, que eran dos personas.

Mientras Naruto intentaba explicar sus razones, Sakura observó al grupo que parecía estar esperando a los dos sensei. No se sorprendió al ver a Deidara entre ellos, sonriéndole como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. Sasori-sensei la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

― ¿Qué? ―formuló con los labios, sin emitir sonido.

Sasori-sensei enarcó ambas cejas, pero sonrió de medio lado.

―Falda― formuló con los labios.

Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la falda de su vestido estaba más subida de lo usual, mostrando el comienzo del muslo.

Con el rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza, se bajó la falda lo más que pudo. Cuando volvió a mirar la mesa de Sasori, se dio cuenta de que este y Deidara hacían fuerzas para no reírse a carcajada limpia.

―Idiotas― farfulló sintiendo aún el ardor en sus mejillas.

Por alguna razón, el comentario de Sai de la noche anterior llegó a sus pensamientos.

Si esa era la verdadera personalidad de Sasori-senseni, un tipo un tanto gruñón pero con cierta faceta pervertida, mejor id cavando su tumba, porque el viernes estaba a tan solo dos días.

Y ese día, sería su pesadilla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el lunes 30/05, tal y como lo prometí, pero no contaba con que mi cargador se quemara. Es por eso que tardé un poco en actualizar.**

 **Sin embargo, ahora sí podré actualizar el jueves que viene debido a que no tengo parciales ni nada por el estilo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a prics17, , HeyOli, AngelCaido13 y a Ikame-chan SS por sus reviews. Se han ganado una beca completa a Akatsuki-School (?)**

 **¡Muchas gracias también a aquellas personas que siguen la historia o le dan a favoritos!**

 **Ahora sí, nos leemos el jueves que viene.**

― **Liriciel―**

 **Pd: Recuerden: Cada review evita que Pain despida a Tobi-sensei (?)**


	3. Enredados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hilo rojo al arte**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Enredados_

― ¡Mira ese vestido! ―dijo una voz entusiasta al detenerse frente a _Little Girls_ , la tienda de ropa más exclusiva de Konoha. ―Se te verá bien; el rojo siempre combinó con tu color de ojos…

―Aún faltan siete meses para el Baile de fin de año, Ino― se quejó Sakura mientras se acomodaba el bolso al hombro. Ino observó nuevamente el vestido con aires desesperanzadores. ―No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que el vestido seguirá allí cuando me jubile.

Ino Yamanka le sacó la lengua en gesto infantil. A veces, Sakura podía ser el aguafiestas del grupo, sin contar a Sasuke, claro.

― ¿No te gustaría que Sasuke-kun se muera por ti esa noche? ―preguntó mientras caminaban entre las tiendas.― Con ese vestido tan escotado, no será difícil conseguirlo.

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente, logrando así una sonrisa victoriosa en su mejor amiga. Pero es que, simplemente, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la mención del moreno menor de la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke era todo lo que ella podía pedir: Un hombre hecho y derecho, maduro, inteligente, guapo… Pero le prestaba tanta atención como a una piedra en el camino.

Es más, le prestaba más atención a la piedra que a ella.

―Por tu cara, pareciera que tragaste limón― comentó Ino al parar frente a un Café. Sakura desvió la mirada ― Si quieres que Sasuke te note, esfuérzate. O terminarás casándote con un viejo barrigón adicto al alcohol.

―No es tan mala opción― comentó mientras tomaban asiento en la cafetería. ― Al menos es mejor que el Jefe de la Mafia― le picó.

Ino sonrió con suficiencia. No era secreto para Sakura el que su amiga comenzara a interesarse por el pálido chico de la Raíz, lo cual era contradictorio debido al rechazo que le generaba ese lugar a su amiga.

Después de todo, Ino siempre fue una chica sofisticada, elegante. No le iba esa clase de mundo en donde salir a la calle podía llegar a considerarse como una proeza.

―Tiene su atractivo― comentó de forma distraída― Ya sabes… El peligro. Esa sensación de saber que podrás ser atacada en cualquier momento…

―No le veo su atractivo― admitió mientras le hacía señas a la mesera para que les tomara la orden.

―No es el peligro en sí, sino… ¡Hola! Un café cortado, por favor― pidió al notar a la mesera a su lado.

―Dos, por favor. ― la mesera asintió y se marchó sin emitir palabra― ¿Y desde cuando le atrae el peligro a la reina del _glamour_?

Ino sonrió a la vez que levantaba uno de sus dedos, demostrando así que le gustaba desde hace tan solo una semana.

Tiempo record para ella.

―Sai es un buen chico― opinó Sakura. ―Misterioso… Pero encantador, de cierta forma. O al menos lo es cuando no es tan sincero. ―añadió al recordar los "sutiles" cumplidos por parte del azabache.

―Es un chico sin filtros― le defendió Ino en cuanto la mesera les dejó sus cafés. ―Y sabes que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien así hoy en día…

Por alguna razón, esa definición le recordó a Sakura cierto joven de cabellos rojizos. Durante un par de segundos estuvo tentada en compartir con Ino la información que Sai le había confiado sobre el sensei de Artes, pero mantener aquel secreto era una forma de estar conectada con él.

No quería admitirlo, y no iba a admitirlo tampoco, pero la media sonrisa de Sasori aún permanecía fresca en sus recuerdos, permitiéndole olvidar de forma momentánea que él era su sensei, y ella una simple alumna.

Además, no era nada extraordinaria. No era tan escandalosa como Ino, o voluptuosa como Hinata… ¡Ni siquiera era tan aplicada como Tenten! Solo tenía ese llamativo color rosa que, para su desgracia, era motivo de bromas por parte de Deidara, alias _Rubito._

Pero ni siquiera las atenciones por parte de _Rubito_ bastaban para acaparar la atención de Sasori, quien la miraba como miraría a una bolsa desplazarse por la calle.

Entre él y Sasuke, su auto-estima terminaría por los suelos.

― ¿Ese no es Deidara-kun? ―la pregunta de Ino la obligó a levantar la mirada. En efecto, _Rubito_ estaba saliendo de una tienda.

El joven amigo de Sasori no las habría visto de no ser porque Ino casi voltea su café al incorporarse y comenzar a hacer señas a Deidara para que se acercara.

―Oi, _Rosadita_ ― la saludó mientras se sentaba frente a las amigas― Ha pasado tiempo…

―Te vi ayer― gruñó Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Le caía bien Deidara, pero no estaba de humor para aguantar apodos.

― ¿En dónde está Sasori-sensei? ―preguntó Ino― Es raro verlos separados…

Deidara levantó una de las bolsas que tenía en mano; en ella se leía la marca de "Trans", una tienda de ropa de la zona.

― ¿Trans? ―preguntó Sakura con curiosidad. ― ¿Eso es una tienda de ropa para transexuales?

Ino estalló en carcajadas mientras Deidara se ruborizaba.

―Eres diabólica, _niña fresa_ ― gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ― "Trans" es de "Transitorio" ― aclaró.

Sakura intentó contener la risa que amenazaba con salir, pero las risas de Ino solo dificultaban la situación. Por suerte para ella, Deidara terminó uniéndose.

―Tienen suerte de que tenga sentido del humor _hm_ ― dijo mientras se secaba una traviesa lágrima. ―Si se lo hubiesen dicho al Danna, probablemente no estarían vivas.

― ¿Y dónde está tu Danna? ―volvió a preguntar Ino después de tomar un sorbo de café.

―Se rehúsa a ser mi mula de carga cuando compro ropa― dijo en un intento de parecer ofendido.

―Cualquiera se rehusaría― opinó Sakura al notar las siete bolsas que cargaba el rubio.

Deidara negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo se moviese ligeramente de su lugar. Sakura no lo había notado antes, pero su ojo derecho estaba tapado por algo parecido a un parche.

De inmediato, las palabras de Sai hicieron eco en su cabeza.

―Yo nunca me quejo cuando debo ser la mula de carga con sus montones de madera― se defendió Deidara. ―Pero ya saben como es. Gruñón _hm_.

Ino rió suavemente antes de volver a atacarlo con preguntas.

Sakura se sorprendió al descubrir que Deidara, en realidad, era una persona sumamente encantadora. Era alborotado, si, pero su buen humor lo hacía una persona increíblemente divertida y fácil de tratar.

Muy diferente a Sasori-sensei, había dicho Ino. Tanto ella como Deidara aseguraron que Sasori era un tipo muy gruñón y serio, pero _Rubito_ aseveró que era un hombre muy inteligente y centrado. De hecho, era tan inteligente y centrado que daba miedo.

― ¿Hace mucho que vives con Sasori-sensei? ―preguntó Sakura con la curiosidad plasmada en sus orbes verdes.

Deidara quedó en silencio durante varios segundos; su mirada celeste se perdió entre los restos de café.

―Creo que… Cinco años _hm_ ― respondió después de dudar un poco. Su voz había perdido todo rastro de júbilo. ― Lo mejor será que me vaya― añadió al ver que Ino abría la boca― Danna se molestará si llego tarde. Nos vemos Ino, _Rosadita_.

Ambas amigas observaron en silencio como Deidara salía de la cafetería tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas.

― ¿Qué le picó? ―preguntó Ino después de que el rubio desapareciera de sus vistas. ―Parecía muy nervioso cuando le preguntaste.

Sakura no dijo nada; se limitó a dejar el dinero en la mesa y hacerle señas a su amiga para que salieran de ese lugar.

―Debe de ser un tema complicado para él― susurró para sí.

* * *

En el aula 16, justo la última del segundo piso, solo se escuchaba el ruido del papel siendo rasgado por las filosas puntas del lápiz.

Nadie decía nada; el aire era tan tenso que hasta se podía cortar con un cuchillo para manteca.

Sakura levantó la vista de su hoja, inspeccionando su entorno. No le sorprendió ver a Naruto al borde de un colapso nervioso, o ver que Sasuke ya había entregado su hoja. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue notar que Ino parecía levemente distraída con el azabache que estaba a su lado.

―Quince minutos― anunció la fría voz de Konan.

Repasó nuevamente su tan temido examen. Era su primer semana en esa secundaria, y ya le habían mandado a estudiar dos cuadernillos sobre los tipos de tierra en todo el mundo. Suerte para ella que ya había dado ese tema en su secundaria de Ame.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con sus respuestas, se incorporó y le entregó su hoja a Konan-sensei, quien le sonrió y le informó que ya podía marcharse.

Pero, en realidad, no podía. Era viernes en la tarde, lo que significaba que hoy era su primer día en el taller de marionetas. Eso estaba bien, si, pero Sasori-sensei era el encargado.

―Buena suerte― le susurró Ino en cuanto pasó a su lado. Sakura le sonrió antes de abandonar el aula.

A esas horas la secundaria estaba casi desierta; solo el Aula 16 y el Aula 22, esta última a cargo de Kisame-sensei, tenían clases hasta entrada casi en la noche.

―Haruno-san― la saludó Nagato-sama en cuanto ella dobló en la esquina. ―Qué bueno que la encuentro. Vaya a las oficinas de Bienestar Estudiantil para terminar tu inscripción.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño, confusa.

―Hay algunos datos que están incompletos― añadió Nagato al ver su mirada.

―Pero, Nagato-sama…

¿Cómo explicarle que tenía que llegar pronto a taller o Sasori-sensei la degollaría viva?

―Es una orden, Haruno-san― dijo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por donde había venido.

Sakura suspiró, tragándose la sarta de malas palabras, y dio rumbo a toda velocidad hacia las oficinas del Bienestar Estudiantil, la cual quedaba en el primer piso.

No quería tener problemas con Sasori-sensei, pero tenerlos con Nagato-sama era mucho peor. Sasori-sensei podía desaprobarla, si, pero el director con complejo de Dios podía directamente echarla a patadas de la institución.

Viró hacia la izquierda a gran velocidad, pero al llegar a las escaleras tropezó con uno de los escalones. Cerró los ojos, pensando así que reduciría la dureza de la caída, pero esta nunca llegó.

― ¿Qué…?― unas pálidas manos la sujetaban por la cintura, evitando así el golpe que pensó tener asegurado.

Miró de re-ojo a su "salvador" y pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia, acompañada por un ojo celeste que la miraba con cierta diversión.

― _Rosadita_ ― Deidara le sonreía burlón.

Sakura se alejó unos pasos de él, maldiciendo su suerte… ¡¿De todos tenía que ser Deidara?!

―Gracias, _Rubito_ ― le picó pero le dedicó su sonrisa más sincera al darse cuenta de que de no haber sido por él, tendría un hermoso chichón adornando su cabeza.

Deidara la inspeccionó con su gran ojo celeste, debido a que el otro estaba siendo tapado por su rubio flequillo. Sakura no pudo evitar recordar el parche que el joven escondía con tanto recelo.

Quería preguntarle sobre ese parche, sobre su pasado, todo. Pero, por alguna razón, sabía que indagar en esas zonas oscuras solo traería tristeza al joven rubio que le sonreía con toda la alegría de la vida.

Parecía la sonrisa de alguien que tuvo todo en la vida, y no de alguien que tuvo que batallar para vivir.

― ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Tobi se volvió a atorar en la ventana? ―preguntó con cierta burla, aunque ella pudo notar también cierta esperanza.

―Nagato-sama me mandó a completar mi formulario en Bienestar Estudiantil― respondió.― Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

―No aún; Debo dejarle estas cosas a Sasori― dijo mientras levantaba un portafolio marrón oscuro.

― ¿No impartirás el club de las marionetas? ―preguntó con perplejidad. Imaginar a Sasori dando una clase sin Deidara era como imaginar a Nagato sin Konan.

Deidara ladeó la cabeza antes de chasquear la lengua, como recordando algo de pronto.

―Ni en sueños. Ese es el momento de Sasori No Danna y sus payasitos de madera _hm_ ― dijo con aires de superioridad. Sakura rió suavemente ante eso― Hoy solo le ayudaré con un par de cosas y me quedaré a escuchar. Por cierto… ¿Tú estás en ese club?

Sakura asintió con firmeza, desafiando a Deidara y a su estupefacción.

―Cada vez me caes mejor, _Rosadita_ ― le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándola con cariño. ―Seamos amigos.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. Uno no puede venir por la vida, molestarte y terminar abrazándote para después decirte que sean amigos. No tenía ningún sentido.

―Gracias pero rechazo la oferta, _Rubito_ ― dijo mientras escapaba de su brazo. ―No me malentiendas pero… Eres raro.

Eso solo logró que Deidara soltara una gran carcajada; ese chico era una caja de sorpresas.

―Ya necesitarás de mí, _Rosadita_ ― dijo mientras subía los escalones. Súbitamente se frenó en el más alto y la miró con cierta paz en su único ojo visible. ―Recuerda bien, _Sakura_ : Me ganaré tu amistad.

Y la dejó allí, plantada, pero con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro.

* * *

Bienestar Estudiantil era, en realidad, algo muy parecido a una oficina pero sin llegar a ser demasiado formal. Cuando Sakura entró, lo primero que notó fue el estilo del lugar, el cual era muy diferente al de Nagato-sama.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un vivo color amarillo, y en ellas se podían divisar distintos cuadros de paisajes en sus diferentes estaciones. Sobre los hermosos y pulidos estantes de madera descansaban vivas y coloridas plantas, las cuales ella nunca había visto en su joven vida.

En ese lugar había luz, y un aura de alegría que fácilmente se podía contagiar. Era muy distinto al ambiente frío y deprimente que se respiraba en la oficina del director.

― ¡Oi! ―saludó Tobi-sensei, quien estaba detrás del escritorio con unos papeles en mano― Sakura-chan. Bienvenida.

La joven peli-rosa encontró extraña esa familiaridad, pero sabía que Tobi-sensei era así con todo el mundo.

―Buenas tardes, Tobi-sensei― dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él― Nagato-sama me ha pedido que venga a completar un formulario.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza, confuso, pero terminó por incorporarse y comenzó a buscar en una de las coloridas gavetas. Sakura notó que ese día llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros, y una remera del mismo color con la leyenda de "Akatsuki Love" en rojo.

En toda la semana, ese atuendo era el más normal que le había visto.

― ¡Aquí está! ―sacó una hoja de entre un fichero y comenzó a leerlo. Se ¿rascó? la máscara y volvió a tomar asiento. ―Necesito unos datos personales… ¿Nombre completo?

―Haruno Sakura― Tobi anotó la respuesta con una elegante letra.

― ¿Estado Civil?

 _¿Estado Civil?_

―Soltera…― respondió un tanto extrañada.

Tobi-sensei rió suavemente y comenzó a picarle con la birome.

― ¿Segura?

Una venita iba creciendo en la sien de Sakura. No solo debía aguantar la reprimenda de Sasori más tarde, sino también al metiche de Tobi-sensei.

La siguiente media hora se la pasó entre preguntas y comentarios absurdos. Finalmente, Tobi-sensei la dejó ir.

―Por cierto― Sakura frenó en seco ante las palabras de Tobi-sensei― ¿Te gusta mi remera?

Sakura miró nuevamente la común remera de su sensei de música.

―He… Si, es muy linda.

Tobi-sensei sacudió su remera una sola vez, sorprendiendo a Sakura cuando las letras comenzaron a prender luces en distintas tonalidades de rojo.

― ¡Es una súper remera! ― celebró Tobi mientras veía fijamente las letras luminosas y tarareaba una tonada pegajosa.

Sakura sonrió, nerviosa, antes de salir corriendo del Bienestar Estudiantil.

¡¿A caso era mucho pedir que contrataran gente normal?!

* * *

― ¡Vamos, Teme! Solo esta vez― suplicaba cierto rubio hiperactivo.

Sasuke Uchiha bufó por lo bajo, regodeándose de la humillación que estaba soportando su "amigo".

―Ni lo piensas, Dobe. Es tu culpa por no estudiar.

Naruto infló los cachetes en muestra de berrinche. Era increíble que su amigo se negara a prestarle los apuntes para rendir el recuperatorio de Geografía.

―Aún no nos han dado la nota, Naruto― le recordó Shikamaru cuando ya iban por el parque. ― ¿Ya has perdido toda esperanza?

El joven Uzumaki quedó unos segundos en silencio, con su vista perdida en el atardecer que les regalaba ese día.

― ¡Tienes razón, Shikamaru! ― dijo después de meditarlo un poco― A lo mejor Konan-sensei encuentra acertada alguna de mis respuestas…

― ¿Y qué respondiste exactamente? ― le preguntó Sasuke con cierta desconfianza. Naruto respondiendo bien en un examen era como Tobi tomándose un asunto con seriedad.

Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna, una característica propia de él.

―Respondí mi nombre, apellido y fecha ¡Dattebayo!

Los dos amigos frenaron en seco, perplejos. Naruto, sin embargo, se veía como si hubiese respondido todo y con lujos de detalles.

Finalmente, Sasuke sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

―No está tan mal― Shikamaru lo miró aún más perplejo― ¿Qué? El Dobe siempre responde su nombre y apellido. Al menos esta vez puso también la fecha.

―Viéndolo de esa manera…― suspiró Shikamaru.

En esos precisos instantes, y justo en el momento en que terminaban de cruzar el parque, dos personas le hacían señas para que frenaran.

― ¡Hinata-chan, Ino-chan! ―saludó Naruto a las recién llegadas. ― ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? ―preguntó al no notar a la peli-rosa.

―Tenía taller― respondió Ino mientras se desperezaba― Con Sasori-sensei.

Sasuke frenó en seco, observando fijamente a la joven rubia.

― ¿Se ha anotado con Sasori?

El grupo entero frenó, extrañado ante la actitud que adoptaba el más impasible del grupo.

―Sí, ¿Por qué? ―preguntó la rubia, desafiante.

Sasuke quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, al parecer recordando algo sumamente importante; sin embargo, solo se limitó a bufar y a seguir su camino como si nada.

― ¿Qué le sucede? ―preguntó Naruto con extrañeza.

El grupo entero se encogió de hombros, igual de confusos.

―Mhp. Que fastidio― fue lo único que se limitó a decir Shikamaru.

Ino, en cambio, lo encontraba muy curioso. No podía esperar para contárselo a su amiga.

* * *

―… Y los hilos deben de ir en los dedos pulgares e índice para mayor facilidad de movimiento― escuchó la voz de Sasori por detrás de la puerta.

Sakura se armó de valor. No era su culpa el haber llegado tan tarde, pero lo más probable era que Sasori-sensei no aceptara excusas por el retraso.

―No importa― se dijo a sí misma. ―Es solo un sensei. No me va a convertir en marioneta solo por llegar tarde.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de madera. Dentro del aula pudo divisar perfectamente a Sasori en medio de la clase, sujetando con sus dedos una marioneta muy exacta de una persona cualquiera. Notó que sus orbes miel la miraban fijamente, pero no se mostró furioso.

―Ah, Haruno― saludó mientras volvía la vista a la clase. ―Deidara me avisó que llegarías tarde. Toma asiento.

Con la sorpresa marcando sus rasgos, Sakura avanzó hacia uno de los pupitres desocupados. Notó a cuatro jóvenes desconocidos para ella, y a un no tan desconocido que le sonreía desde la ventana del salón.

―Gracias― dijo sin emitir sonido.

Pero Deidara pareció comprenderle, porque sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

―Bien, creo que es hora de que lo hagan ustedes mismos― anunció Sasori, sorprendiendo a la clase― Aquí tengo cinco marionetas. Tomen las que gusten y apliquen lo ya aprendido.

Sakura sintió la sangre hervir al ver la sonrisa arrogante en Sasori cuando ella pasó a buscar su marioneta. ¡Claro! El muy maldito se estaba vengando de ella por haber llegado tarde.

―Ya sabía que era muy sospechoso― gruñó cuando intentó colocarse los hilos.

La siguiente hora se pasó muy lentamente; por alguna razón, Sasori le tenía demasiada manía. El marionetista la tomaba como ejemplo de lo que no había qué hacer y qué pasaba cuando no se prestaba la suficiente atención en clases.

Sakura intentaba serenarse, porque no quería terminar llevándose materias. Notó que sus compañeros eran exactamente como ella, con la diferencia de que ellos sí habían recibido instrucciones.

A decir verdad, tampoco era tan mala. Pero Sasori debía de verla bajo otra lupa, una lupa en la que ella era un mediocre insecto.

―Y pensar que me parecía apuesto…― murmuró por lo bajo cuando uno de los hilos le cortó el dedo.

La noche ya casi se había hecho presente cuando Sasori dio por finalizada la clase. Sakura se tardó unos minutos más que sus compañeros debido a que los hilos se le habían enredado en los demás dedos.

―Haruno― la llamó Sasori-sensei cuando solo quedaban ellos dos y Deidara en el aula. ― ¿Qué sucede? No tengo todo el día…

―Son estos estúpidos hilos― gruñó. Su paciencia ya había tocado fondo.

Sasori suspiró antes de caminar hacia ella y tomarla de las manos. Sakura notó que sus manos eran un poco ásperas, pero muy cálidas.

―Es la primera vez que veo tal destreza para echar a perder las cosas― murmuró Sasori mientras intentaba desenredarle los hilos.

Sakura se sonrojó visiblemente pero no por el comentario de su sensei, sino por la calidez de sus manos, las cuales sujetaban gentilmente las de ellas. Nunca había sentido un tacto tan embriagador.

―C-Creo que puedo hacerlo yo― dijo Sakura mientras alejaba sus manos. Sasori se sorprendió por ello.

―Ya has demostrado suficiente, Haruno― gruñó el pelirrojo mientras volvía a tomar sus manos. Enarcó una ceja en cuanto vio el rostro de su alumna― ¿Tienes fiebre?

La joven alumna negó frenéticamente, muy a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. No podía confesarle a su sensei que le hacía sentir como una chiquilla inexperta en el amor cuando la miraba con esos profundos ojos miel.

― _Serénate, Sakura, serénate_ ― se repetía mentalmente.

Siguió los próximos minutos observando con cierto descaro como Sasori intentaba desenredar los hilos de sus dedos, pero cada vez parecía más frustrado.

― _No importa. No quiero alejarme de sus manos…_ ― pensó ella― _¡Cha! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Es tu gruñón sensei, Sakura, no Sasuke-kun._

Pero, mirase por donde mirase, no podía dejar de encontrar ciertas curiosidades que solo conseguían incrementar la perfección en él. Como, por ejemplo, que reducía un poco los ojos cuando estaba sumamente concentrado.

―Esto no se desenredará― aceptó después de varios minutos. El atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas. ―Tendremos que cortar los hilos.

Sasori soltó las manos de Sakura, dejando una sensación de frío en ella, y se dispuso a buscar una tijera. Sin embargo…

―No se moleste― pidió Sakura. Acto seguido rompió los hilos con sus propias manos, dejando a Sasori estupefacto.

―Tienes fuerza― dijo con admiración. ―Deidara tenía razón al decir que no eras una _niña fresa._

Sakura enarcó una ceja en dirección al rubio, quien estuvo todo el rato mirando hacia ellos dos con cierta sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

La joven Haruno tragó en seco.

* * *

―Nos veremos el lunes, Haruno― saludó Sasori con voz impasible mientras se dirigía a su auto.

Sakura susurró un suave "adiós" antes de disponerse a ir hacia su casa, pero una varonil mano se posó sobre su hombro.

―Ya sé cómo ganarme tu amistad, _Rosadita_ ― le susurró Deidara en el oído. ―Te ayudaré a conquistar a Sasori No Danna _hm._

 _Oh no… Lo que sea menos eso…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Buenas, buenas!**

 **Actualizando en este hermoso día (?)**

 **Les agradezco por su paciencia, y espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Ahora sí hay un poco más de SasoSaku, y espero poder darles más en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a kuguri, Karla Mizuki, Kami-sama, prics17, Dixie. beat (A quien le debo una disculpa porque en el chapter anterior no se publicó su nombre, solo las ", ,". No sé a qué se debió pero bueno, mis disculpas. De todas formas tienes una beca asegurada para Akatsuki-School (?)), Hunab Ku, HeyOli y AngelCaido13. Gracias a ustedes, Tobi-sensei seguirá en esta institución por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.**

 **También quiero agradecerles a aquellos que siguen la historia, le dan en Favoritos. ¡Mil gracias!**

 **¿La próxima actualización? 16/06/16 (Uy, voy a jugar al 6 en la lotería ^^)**

 **Que tengan una hermosa semana.**

― **Liriciel―**

 **Pd: Por cada review, se hará entrega de una remera luminosa de Akatsuki Love… ¡Oferta única y limitada! (?)**


	4. Jira&Kaka

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto; yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hilo rojo al arte**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jira&Kaka

Cuando Sakura Haruno se levantó esa hermosa y soleada mañana del sábado, no imaginó recibir un mensaje de texto de su amiga Ino antes de las 10:00am. Es más, ni siquiera esperaba un mensaje de ella antes de las 15:00pm, hora usual en el que la rubia se levantaba.

" _¡Arriba, Frentesota! Estamos en tu puerta; mueve ese gran trasero que tienes y baja."_

― _¿Estamos?_

No podía imaginar con quién se las había arreglado Ino para ir y arruinarle la mañana, la cual ya estaba estratégicamente programada. Pero decidió obedecerle a su mejor amiga.

― ¿A dónde vas en pijama, Sakura? ―preguntó su madre, Mebuki, en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras.

Sakura parpadeó reiteradas veces mientras observaba su pijama: Era un lindo conjunto rosa con conejitos blancos saltando por una pradera imaginaria.

Sabía que Ino le reprocharía que siguiese teniendo el mismo pijama desde hace tres años, o peor, las pantuflas de conejo que ella, Shikamaru y Choji le habían regalado el día en que se mudó a Amegakure. Pero no era su culpa; aquellas raídas e infantiles prendas eran muy calentitas.

―Ino está afuera― le respondió como si aquello zanjara el tema.

Mebuki negó con la cabeza, divertida. Recordaba a Ino no solo como la mejor amiga de su única hija, sino como otra integrante de la familia, al igual que al único hijo de Kushina y Minato.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, esperando ver la cara de reproche de Ino en cuanto notara su pijama. Sin embargo, no solo encontró la expresión tan ansiada en ella, sino a un ojo celeste que se debatía entre la diversión y la estupefacción.

― ¡¿Qué haces vestida con esos harapos?! ― explotó Ino.

Sakura afiló la mirada. No eran harapos, era solo un viejo y tierno pijama de conejitos saltando en una pradera imaginaria.

―Tú y los chicos me regalaron estas― se defendió mientras movió de izquierda a derecha sus grandes pantuflas de conejito.

Deidara estalló en carcajadas, pero Sakura no pudo definir si era por su vestimenta o por la cara de perplejidad de Ino.

―Con estas ropas tan adorables no conquistarás a Danna― informó Deidara ya viéndola con ojo crítico.

El color se hizo presente en las mejillas de Sakura. Ahora todo, absolutamente todo tenía sentido. Deidara e Ino, su nuevo _amigo_ y su mejor amiga de toda la vida, habían hecho un complot para que ella conquistara a Sasori.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenían que ser ellos dos? ¿Por qué mejor no la ayudaban a conquistar a Sasuke, con quién pensaba tener más posibilidades que con su sensei de Arte? ¿Tan aburridos estaban esos dos rubios de ojos claros?

―Chicos― dijo con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz― Desistan. No pienso conquistar a Sasori-sensei. ― Ambos ladearon la cabeza, insistentes. Sakura suspiró, su paciencia se le escapaba de las manos― Mejor vayan a desperdiciar su mañana en otra cosa.

Ino hizo una especie de pataleta al ver el desánimo en su mejor amiga. Deidara, en cambio, se mostró más razonable, para sorpresa de la peli-rosa.

―Danos una oportunidad, _Rosadita_ ― pidió con una centellante sonrisa― Conozco al Danna mejor que nadie. Sé lo que debes hacer.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano mayor. Lo buscó en la cocina, en la biblioteca, en el patio, en su habitación… Pero el azabache mayor no apareció en ningún lugar.

―Madre― saludó en cuanto encontró a su madre viendo un programa de cocina en la sala de estar.

Mikoto le sonrió desde el sofá, meciendo ligeramente su bella cabellera larga y azabache. Sasuke siempre pensó que no podía existir criatura más bella que su madre, aunque, tal vez…

―Llegaste temprano de la casa de tu amigo― comentó su madre con una dulce sonrisa. ―Etto… El hijo del dueño de la reserva de tiburones ¿No?

―Suigetsu― le aclaró su hijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado― ¿Dónde está Itachi?

―Se fue con tu padre a la policía― respondió mientras le servía té a su hijo. ―Ahora que tu padre es el Jefe de Seguridad en Konoha, los superiores depositan toda la confianza en él.

Sasuke asintió, pensativo.

― ¿La Raíz está causando problemas?

―Los usuales― respondió sin atisbo de preocupación. Sin embargo, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente al cabo de unos segundos― Tu padre está muy preocupado, Sasu-kun― le confesó en susurros.

El joven estudiante aguardó en silencio, esperando a que su madre continuase.

―Los asesinatos en La Raíz son más consistentes, y cada vez son más los hijos de gente céntrica los que salen lastimados― informó. Su mirada estaba concentrada en el té que sostenía sus temblorosas manos. ― ¿Te has enterado de lo que le ocurrió a Yahiko?

Yahiko era un viejo compañero de secundaria de su madre, de Konan-sensei y de Pain. Por lo poco que sabía, él había muerto hace pocos meses.

― ¿La Raíz tuvo algo que ver con su muerte? ―preguntó después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

Su madre miró detenidamente las ventanas, como si alguien ajeno a ellos los pudiera estar observando.

―Ellos lo mataron― confesó después de varios minutos. ―Nunca se supo la verdad. Yahiko era demasiado querido en la comunidad, por lo que la gente céntrica no dudaría en atacar a las personas pertenecientes a La Raíz.

Después de esa confesión, lo único que se escuchaba en la casa era a la conductora hablando sobre las propiedades que poseía la harina de maíz. Sasuke veía esa cara repleta de arrugas como una máscara… Una máscara que ocultaba una verdad siniestra.

―Es por eso que mi padre tuvo reparos al conocer a Sai― comentó al recordar ese peculiar episodio en donde su padre se mostró mucho más hosco de lo usual― Y ni hablar de Sasori y Deidara…

―Esos tres son un show― admitió su madre entre risas― Me parece encantador que Sasori-kun haya rescatado a esos dos niños de esas oscuras y peligrosas calles.

―Aún así, mi padre lo aborrece― gruñó Sasuke. Desvió su mirada de la arrugada Sra., esperando que el odio no se viera plasmada en sus rasgos― Y tiene sus razones.

―Sasuke― lo reprochó su madre. Ella le tenía un gran aprecio al pelirrojo― Lo que haya hecho Sasori-kun en el pasado, lo que se vio obligado a hacer, lo ha compensado con creces a la comunidad.

Sasuke bufó mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

―Lo que él hizo, no tiene perdón― sostuvo con terquedad.

―La gente lo perdonó― repitió su madre sin alzar la voz― Lo que él hizo en el pasado, fue por obligación. Él cambió. Ahora es un respetable sensei que se hace cargo de dos chicos abandonados a su suerte.

Los vivaces ojos color jade de Sakura aparecieron en su mente, generando una muy ligera inquietud en el menor de los Uchiha. No quería a su _amiga_ cerca del marionetista ni por casualidad.

A decir verdad, no la quería cerca de ningún Akatsuki.

―Pain es un idiota al contratar gente con esas manchas en su pasado.

Mikoto negó lentamente con la cabeza, viendo que Sasuke seguía teniendo ciertos reparos con respecto a sus senseis.

―Todos cometemos errores, Sasu-kun; somos humanos.

Sasuke subió lentamente las escaleras, frenándose en el ante-último escalón.

―Ellos no son humanos― sentenció― Son asesinos.

* * *

― ¿Ya volviste, cariño? ―preguntó Mebuki en cuanto Sakura entró a la cocina con su adorable pijama― ¿Dónde está Ino? Creí que se quedaría a almorzar…

―Tuvo otras cosas que hacer― mintió.

Ciertamente, lo único que hizo fue prometerle a esos dos qué pensaría en el asunto, y seguidamente les cerró la puerta en las narices. No fue su forma más educada de despedirse, pero era muy temprano para pensar en su sensei… Y muy sábado.

―Sakuritaaa― su padre entró a la cocina con un teléfono en mano― Tienes una llamada.

Extrañada, la joven Haruno pasó a la sala de estar para contestar la llamada. Su padre, interpretando su mirada, se fue a la cocina con la excusa de ayudar a su mujer con el almuerzo.

― ¿Diga?

― _¿Sakura-chan?_ ―contestó una voz muy familiar desde el otro lado. Sonrió.

―Naruto― saludó con una mezcla de alegría y extrañeza― ¿Sucede algo?

― _¿Recuerdas la invitación de Kakashi-sensei?_ ― Con un débil "Si" por parte de la peli-rosa, Naruto continuó― _Es esta noche ¿Irás?_

―Ya te dije que no, Naruto― bajó su tono de voz, observando detenidamente si sus padres se encontraban cerca― No está bien. Podríamos tener problemas.

― _¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! Será divertido_ ― prometió con entusiasmo― _Además, solo iremos a espiar unos minutos y volveremos ¡Dattebayo!_

Sakura enredó su dedo índice en el cable del teléfono, indecisa. Sabía que "Jira&Kaka" era un bar exclusivamente para mayores de 18 años, y su fama lo había convertido en uno de los lugares más "solicitados".

Sin embargo, una parte de ella, la más pequeña y rebelde, le incitaba a romper las reglas y adentrarse en ese famoso bar. Además, Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san, un viejo amigo de sus padres, eran los dueños. Nada les podría pasar, estarían seguros.

― ¿Solo unos minutos?

― _Solo unos minutos_ ― aseguró su mejor amigo. Podía detectar fácilmente la victoria en su voz.

Sakura suspiró; sabía que se arrepentiría de esto después.

―Nos vemos en tu casa a las 22pm― indicó. Naruto profirió un estruendoso "Dattebayo" y colgó.

Cuando la joven volvió a la cocina, en donde sus padres terminaban de pelar papas entre divertidas anécdotas, les comentó que esa noche saldría con unos amigos. A ambos no les pareció extraña la idea, por lo que accedieron con gusto.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento…― murmuró Sakura cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. ―Naruto baka.

* * *

―Mándame cuando quieras que te busque, cariño― le dijo su padre cuando ella puso un pie en la acera.

―Sí, lo haré― prometió con su mejor sonrisa. Se sentía muy mal por mentir de esa forma a sus padres, pero solo echarían un vistazo, nada más.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki; cuando tocó tres veces, una bonita mujer de cabellos rojos sangre le abrió.

― ¡Sakura! Qué alegría verte― la recibió con un caluroso abrazo― Pasa, pasa. Naruto está terminando de comer.

Un poco cohibida, Sakura se adentró a la hermosa casa de su mejor amigo. Kushina le tomó el saco, alagando su falda negra y su top rosa claro.

―Más hermosa de lo que te recordaba― le decía mientras la conducía hacia la cocina, en donde padre e hijo comían animadamente. Ambos le sonrieron― ¿Aún no terminas? Rápido, es de mala educación hacer esperar a la visita― le reprochó Kushina al ver que Naruto aún no había terminado de comer.

―Es de mala educación cocinar solo cuando tienes ganas― rebatió su único hijo, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre.

― ¡¿Qué has dicho, mocoso?!

Mientras ellos dos peleaban, Minato Namikaze, el director de la Primaria Konoha, le sonreía a modo de disculpas. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa; ese hombre siempre tuvo mucha paz, y más teniendo en cuenta el carácter compartido entre madre e hijo.

* * *

―Está loca― afirmó Naruto mientras se prendía su chaqueta de cuero.

―Kushina-san es muy simpática y amable ― la defendió su mejor amiga en cuanto cruzaron la avenida. ―Por cierto… ¿En dónde queda el lugar?

―Pasando Fijo Kai― respondió con entusiasmo.

Sakura frenó en seco, alarmada. Fijo Kai quedaba justo al límite entre la zona céntrica y…

― ¡Pero eso sería tocar los límites de La Raíz! ―gritó, preocupada. Miró detenidamente hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie ― Es muy peligroso…

Naruto le sonrió de forma cálida, protectora.

―Nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo, Sakura-chan― dijo sosteniéndole la mirada. Sakura notó la sinceridad en sus ojos azules― Eres mi mejor amiga, y te protegeré con mi vida.

La seguridad en sus palabras le hizo sentir segura, confiada en las habilidades de Naruto en caso de que debieran defenderse. Sabía que su amigo nunca soltaría su mano, y ella nunca soltaría la suya, por más que su vida peligraría.

Esa era la verdadera amistad que compartía con el rubio hiperactivo. Él estaba para ella, y ella siempre estaría para él. Si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de los dos, el mundo se derrumbaría para el otro. Eran un solo complemente, una sola luz.

Con seguridad, asintió una vez antes de retomar el camino.

Cruzaron la avenida, llegando a Fijo Kai después de varios minutos. No era un lugar tan peligroso como La Raíz, pero debían de ser precavidos.

―Es aquí, Dattebayo― indicó Naruto con una gran y ansiosa sonrisa.

Frente a ellos se levantaba un edificio de dos plantas. No era nada fuera de lo normal, y tampoco era muy grande que digamos, pero el cartel luminoso de "Jira&Kaka" y el grandote vigilando la puerta eran muy llamativos.

― ¡Hola! ― saludó el rubio con entusiasmo. El grandote no respondió― Vamos a entrar…

Pero el grandote se movió, bloqueándoles el paso.

― ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ― gruñó el rubio. Intentó pasar a la fuerza pero el grandote lo agarró de la campera de cuero, dejándolo colgando como un muñeco― ¡He! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximo alcalde de Konoha!

―Naruto, ya basta― ordenó la joven peli-rosa― Lo mejor será que nos vayamos…

―Kiki, bájalos― ordenó una voz familiar para ellos― Son mis invitados.

Kakashi estaba recostado contra la puerta. "Kiki" bajó a Naruto a regañadientes.

―Adelante, chicos― invitó el ex sensei. Ambos ingresaron al lugar, aunque Naruto primero le sacó la lengua a Kiki, ganándose un golpe por parte de Sakura― Siéntense en donde quieran. Ahora les llevo para beber. La casa invita.

Ambos chicos no notaron cuando Kakashi-sensei se marchó, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados inspeccionando el lugar. Era más parecido a un club que a un bar. De un lado estaba la barra, en donde vieron a Jiraiya, quien los saludó con energía. En la parte del medio había una pista, en donde muchas personas sacaban a relucir sus dotes de bailes.

―Vamos a sentarnos― urgió Sakura, guiando a su amigo hacia la parte izquierda, en donde estaban las mesas, las cuales estaban separadas de la pista por unas barras de metal.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas del rincón, fisgoneando por todos lados.

―Aquí tienen― Kakashi les depositó dos vasos de cerveza― Si necesitan algo más, pídanlo. Digan que son mis invitados y que todo va por la casa.

Ambos le sonrieron a su ex sensei, quien terminó por revolverles el cabello a cada uno antes de desaparecer del lugar.

―Esto es genial― dijo Naruto elevando la voz por sobre la música.

Sakura tomó un trago de su cerveza para evitar dar su opinión. Admitía que era mucho más limpio de lo que esperaba, pero la gente ya le estaba empezando a incomodar.

Desde la pista, varias mujeres que casi no llevaban nada encima la miraban con cierta irritación, como si pensaran que ella no pertenecía ahí.

― _Y tienen razón_ ― pensó para sí.

―Oi, Sakura-chan― la llamó Naruto. La joven se dio cuenta de que ya había vaciado su botella― Esos hombres te miran mucho…

Observó hacia donde decía su amigo, encontrándose con cinco miradas lujuriosas de unos hombres desconocidos para ella.

Con rabia, desvió la mirada, ignorando deliberadamente a uno que la invitaba a un lugar más "privado".

―Iré a traer otra cerveza― anunció al ver que Naruto tenía intención de terminar la suya por ella.

El joven asintió con una gran sonrisa, dejando que su amiga fuera hacia la barra.

Cruzó la pista, ganándose varios empujones, pero logró llegar a la barra en una sola pieza. Notó que a un lado de la barra, casi pegado a los baños, había una puerta de donde entraban y salían muchas parejas.

Por su bien, prefirió no saber qué había ahí.

―Estás preciosa, Sakura― la elogió Jiraiya, llamándole la atención. Ella solo sonrió― ¿Qué te sirvo, muñeca?

―Dos cervezas, Jiraiya-san― pidió.

Mientras Jiraiya se ocupaba de su orden, sintió una mirada sobre ella. Sin embargo, varios la miraban, por lo que no podía confiarse. Lo mejor sería volver con su mejor amigo.

Tomó las dos cervezas que le ofrecía Jiraiya y se dispuso a ir, pero una mano la sujetó por el hombro, obligándola a voltear.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con dos orbes miel.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Haruno? ― le increpó Sasori-sensei.―Este lugar es para mayores de edad.

El usual rostro indiferente de su sensei demostraba cierta molestia, pero eso solo logró que la joven lo encontrara más bello. Como un ángel enojado… O un demonio enojado, si debía ser sincera.

―Soy amiga del dueño― respondió después de unos segundos. Por detrás del pelirrojo, pudo ver las miradas incrédulas de Deidara y los senseis de Akatsuki-School.

Sasori le quitó las cervezas de las manos, depositándolas en la barra. Se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído.

―Este lugar no es seguro― sintió sus mejillas arder… Estaba tan cerca…― Aún eres una niña, Haruno.

 _¿Una… Niña?_

Se alejó deliberadamente de su sensei de Arte, furiosa al escuchar esas palabras.

―No soy una niña, Sasori-sensei― tomó las dos cervezas nuevamente― Le agradezco su preocupación, pero sé cuidarme perfectamente.

Y marchó hacia la mesa en donde Naruto la esperaba, estupefacto.

― ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasori-sensei? ―preguntó en cuanto ella se sentó―Es la primera vez que lo veo así…

Sakura lo ignoró, dedicándose a tomar su cerveza.

A pesar de prometer que solo estarían unos minutos, no pudieron evitar tomarse unas cuantas cervezas más. Ambos tenían buena tolerancia al alcohol, pero a Naruto ya le estaba fallando un poco el habla.

―No imaginé que bailaran― comentó después de bajarse la sexta cerveza― ¿Y tú, _Jasura_?

Sakura rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertida, al ver como Deidara, Tobi-sensei, Hidan-sensei y Zetsu-sensei bailaban de forma muy sensual con varias chicas. Nagato-sama y Konan-sensei estaban sentados unas mesas más atrás de ellos, conversando tranquilamente. Kakuzo-sensei hacía rato que se había marchado con una rubia que gustaba de exponer su tanga roja. Itachi-sensei, Kisame-sensei y Sasori-sensei permanecían en la barra, tomando y charlando.

Sin embargo, Sakura notó que Sasori no le había quitado la mirada en toda la noche… ¡Hasta Naruto se había dado cuenta! Al principio pensó que seguía molesta con ella por ir a ese lugar tan peligroso, pero cambió de idea al notar que su sensei de Arte no dejaba de mirar sus torneadas piernas.

Se sintió avergonzada ante esa idea, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa al saber que, de alguna u otra forma, podía acaparar la atención de Sasori.

En algún momento de la noche, ya cuando Naruto se puso a cantar con los dos hombres de la mesa de al lado, Deidara se acercó a ella y, sin autorización alguna, la arrastró a la pista de baile.

―Vamos, _Rosadita_ ― la apremió con una pícara sonrisa― A Danna le gustan las mujeres, y esta es una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que no eres ninguna niña _hm._

Observó a Sasori, recostado en la barra y sin despegar la mirada de ella. Deidara tenía razón, esa sí que era una buena oportunidad…

¡Al diablo la cordura!

Comenzó a bailar rítmicamente junto con el rubio, ayudada por las ocho cervezas ya ingeridas. No estaba ebria, solo un poco eufórica.

Bailó cuatro piezas junto con su nuevo amigo, sintiendo la mirada de Sasori sobre ella en todo momento. Sin embargo, sintió vergüenza al notar que Itachi-sensei y Kisame-sensei también la miraban atentamente.

―Creo que mejor me voy a casa― le dijo al rubio en cuanto escuchó que Hidan-sensei y Tobi-sensei alagaban sus pasos, aunque el primero lo hacía con cierta lujuria imposible de ignorar. ―Nos vemos, _Rubito._

Deidara la saludó con la mano, pero ella ya estaba en la mesa, intentando separar a Naruto de sus nuevos "mejores amigos", los cuales tenían pinta de asesinos seriales.

― _Confolmaremos_ una _fanda_ ― decía Naruto en cuanto salieron. Sakura lo cargaba ya que el rubio no podía caminar sin caerse― Y seremos _famonsos._

―Menos mal que tenías tolerancia al alcohol― bufó la joven por lo bajo.

Decidió doblar por la izquierda, así de esa forma podría llegar al camino que había tomado a la ida, pero a lo lejos divisó un reducido grupo de hombres caminando hacia ellos.

Intentó mantenerse serena, de nada servía entrar en pánico. A su derecha encontró un callejón que se conectaba con otra calle. No conocía el lugar, y ese callejón no tenía la mejor pinta, pero no tenía opción, no con Naruto así.

Se metió en el oscuro callejón, ansiando sus pasos hacia la luz de las farolas que iluminaban la calle lateral. Naruto, quien estaba recostado sobre su espalda, balbuceaba algo acerca de las diferencias entre el ramen casero y el ramen instantáneo.

―Oigan― escuchó una voz a o lejos, a sus espaldas. Apresuró el paso, intentado calmar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón― Ahí está, por el callejón.

Y eso fue el detonante.

Como alma que lleva al diablo, Sakura hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y corrió en dirección a las farolas, con Naruto aún en su espalda. Podía escuchar las risas lujuriosas de los hombres que corrían hacia ella.

Cuando cruzó el callejón, pensó en sus padres, a quienes les daría un ataque al saber que su única hija había terminado un sábado en la noche en La Raíz.

Nunca había visto el lugar, pero los relatos de Sai cuadraban perfecto con ese lugar. Los edificios eran grandes, como un hotel, pero las ventanas estaban enrejadas o tapadas con madera, como si quisieran protegerse. Notaba también las tablas bloqueando puertas, o los grandes perros que protegían las casas más humildes.

Las farolas que ella había visto eran las únicas señales de luz en toda esa calle. Miró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose de cara con un prostíbulo colmado de viejos harapientos que no les sacaban la mirada de encima.

Pensó en pedirles ayuda, pero no estaba segura de qué preferiría: Si esos viejos que inspeccionaban su falda, o los dos o tres hombres que ya la estaban alcanzando.

Cuando miró por sobre su hombro, ignorando a un dormido Naruto, notó que los tres hombres que ya estaban por terminar de cruzar el callejón pertenecían a ese grupo de cinco que la habían estado observando en el club.

Se regañó mentalmente por ser tan estúpida, por haberle dado más importancia a la mirada de Sasori que a las malas intenciones de esos desconocidos.

Y ahora, sin lugar al cual escapar y sin ayuda al alcance, pensó en Naruto. La amistad era cuidarse las espaldas, incluso cuando uno ya no estaba capacitado para hacerlo. Es por eso que dejó a Naruto en el suelo, bien al lado de ella, y levantó los puños para poder defender la amistad que compartía con el rubio.

Después de defenderla durante tanto tiempo, era hora de devolverle el favor.

Los tres hombres llegaron al final del callejón, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia de la joven peli-rosa. Los hombres del vestíbulo observaban el espectáculo con sonrisas lascivas.

―Veo que la _gatita_ tiene garras― dijo uno con voz ronca, acercándose un paso―… Me gusta…

Y cayó, siendo noqueado por un golpe en la nuca.

Sakura parpadeó reiteradas veces, sorprendida al ver como Sasori-sensei noqueó al tipo con un golpe limpio.

―Ustedes…― habló Sasori, sorprendiendo a Sakura nuevamente ante la rabia que contenía su voz. Giró lentamente en dirección a los otros dos, quienes estaban temblando―… No tienen perdón.

No fue necesario ningún golpe o comentario extra; los otros dos habían tomado a su amigo y habían salido corriendo del lugar, total y completamente aterrados. Los hombres del prostíbulo, en cambio, se quedaron pasmados en sus lugares.

Sakura notó que estaba caminando cuando ya había pasado por el callejón una vez más, parando frente a un lujoso auto.

― _Rosadita_ ― Deidara estaba esperando en el auto.

Al verla, corrió hacia ella y subió a Naruto a su espalda, quien en ningún momento se había enterado de que su vida había pendido de un hilo.

―Sube a la parte trasera― le ordenó Sasori a su alumna. ― Y Deidara, sube también con Uzumaki.

Ambos obedecieron sin chistar, ya que la mirada que tenía Sasori era de rabia pura. Sus facciones angelicales seguían conteniendo aquella indiferencia marcada, pero su mirada… Su mirada daba miedo.

Cuando Sakura subió, siendo Deidara el que estaba sentado en el medio, notó también que el asiento de acompañante estaba siendo ocupado por Itachi-sensei, quien la veía con un dejo de decepción.

―No podemos llevarlos a sus casas, Sasori― dijo Itachi una vez que Sasori arrancó― No en esas condiciones.

― ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Qué los deje a su suerte? ― gruñó.

Sus manos estaban sujetadas al volante con tal dureza que sus nudillos habían pasado al blanco extremo.

―Pueden ir a nuestro departamento _hm_ ― intervino Deidara, quien estaba ocupado en evitar que Naruto se diera de bruces contra la puerta del auto. ―Hasta que se les pase, claro.

―Llamaré a sus familias y diré que se quedaron a dormir en casa― añadió Itachi en cuanto Sasori tomó la ruta de la avenida.

El peli-rojo asintió débilmente, concentrado aún en la carretera, sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus dos alumnos.

* * *

― ¡¿A dónde se fue Pinocho?! ―gritó Hidan en cuanto salieron de Jira&Kaka.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros, extrañados.

―Itachi y Deidara tampoco están― añadió Zetsu como si nada.

Mientras el resto discutía el paradero de los otros tres, Pain observaba su billetera: Tan solo le quedaban 2,50ryo.

― ¿Alguno tiene dinero? ―su pregunta silenció al grupo.

Todos comenzaron revisar sus billeteras, bolsillos, zapatos, máscaras… Pero nada. Estaban más secos que el corazón de Kakuzo.

―Solo nos queda caminar― aceptó Konan mientras avanzaba tomada del brazo de Pain. ― ¿A qué esperan? ―preguntó dirigiéndose al grupo detrás de ella― Esas sesenta y ocho cuadras no se caminarán por sí solas.

Entre quejas y berrinches, Akatsuki emprendió su viaje a las 4:30am por Konoha, maldiciendo a Sasori y a su estúpido auto.

* * *

―Llamaré ahora mismo a sus padres para decirles que se quedaron dormidos― informó Itachi mientras tomaba el papelito que Sakura le tendía, el cual contenía los números de ambas casas― Traten de descansar. Más tarde los llamaré.

Y entre la oscuridad de la noche, Itachi atravesó el patio de la mansión Uchiha, el cual era sutilmente iluminado por las luces de la casa.

Sasori arrancó nuevamente el auto, tomando la dirección contraria a la casa de Naruto. Sakura se recostó en el asiento del auto, fijando su vista en la limpia alfombra de su sensei de Arte.

Escuchaba muy vagamente las voces de Deidara y Sasori, pero sonaban tan lejanas que le costaba comprender media palabra. Solo sabía que hablaban de ella porque Deidara la miraba en todo momento.

―… En shock― escuchó decir al rubio, haciendo que Sasori le diera la razón.

En cierto momento del viaje, Naruto devolvió la cena, ensuciando parte de la alfombra del auto. Sakura pudo notar que Sasori maldecía a los cuatro vientos, mientras que Deidara se debatía entre el asco y la risa.

¿Y ella? Ella no podía conciliar las acciones con la realidad. Escuchaba sus voces, pero su pensamiento permanecía en blanco. No se sentía real, no se sentía viva.

―Danna… Me está preocupando― dijo Deidara después de que el episodio del vómito quedara atrás.

― ¿Otra vez va a vomitar? ―gruñó Sasori. Su poca paciencia se había esfumado hace tiempo.

Sin embargo, Deidara le dedicó una mirada cargada de tristeza.

―No deja de mirar un punto fijo― dijo haciendo referencia a la joven alumna― ¿No deberíamos llevarla al hospital? _Hm._

Sasori suspiró. Por el espejo retrovisor podía ver perfectamente a Sakura, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del asiento de acompañante. El joven sensei jamás creyó ver tanto vacío en esos ojos usualmente vivaces, o el terror reflejado en ese bello rostro de ángel.

No, esa no era la testaruda alumna que él conocía.

―Si no mejora, la llevaremos― prometió, frenando frente a un complejo de apartamentos.

* * *

― _¿Hola?_ ―contestó una voz desde el otro lado de la línea. Sonaba muy preocupa.

― ¿Sra. Haruno? Habla Uchiha Itachi, sensei de Sakura― la mujer hizo un leve sonido de reconocimiento― Solo quería informarle que ella se ha quedado a dormir en casa. La enviaré a su casa tan pronto despierte.

Escuchó un grito de alivio, seguido de "¡Kizashi! ¡Nuestra niña está bien, está bien!". Podía escuchar también que ambos Sres. Haruno estaban sollozando; sin duda alguna, Sakura les había dado un muy buen susto a ambos.

― _Te agradezco tanto las molestias, Itachi-san_ ― dijo la Sra. Haruno con la voz ya quebrada.

Itachi profirió un suave "es un placer" y colgó, tomando el pequeño trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

Una vez marcado el número, espero pacientemente a que le contestaran, pero nada. Marcó nuevamente, y nada. Recién a la cuarta llamada se dignaron a contestar.

― _¿Si…?―_ era la voz adormilada de su sensei de primaria, Kushina.

―Buenas noches, Kushina-sensei; soy Itachi Uchiha.

Esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su antigua sensei, pero ella solo lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo, dejando en claro que estaba por dormirse.

―Solo le quería informar que Naruto se ha quedado a dormir en casa, así que no es necesario que lo espe…

― _¡¿Qué has dicho?!_ ―Itachi tuvo que alejarse el auricular de la oreja, por seguridad― _¡Ese maldito mocoso nos tuvo preocupados toda la noche!_

 _¿Preocupados?_ Itachi casi se ríe al pensar en la ironía, ya que se notaba a diestra y siniestra que Kushina no se pasó la noche en vela como los padres de Sakura.

―Se los enviaré tan pronto despierte― prometió con educación.

― _¡Si, hazlo!_ ― rugió la joven mujer, demostrando que estaba mucho más despierta que nunca― _¡Y cuando venga le daré la paliza de su vida! ¡Minato! ¡Deja de hacer guardia en la puerta y vete a dormir! ¡El idiota aquel estaba durmiendo en lo de los Uchiha y…!―_ colgó.

Aún un poco perplejo, Itachi dejó el teléfono en su lugar. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras, lamentando la suerte que le deparaba a su alumno.

* * *

Tic-Toc… Tic-Toc… Tic-Toc…

El reloj de pared era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos; Habían llegado al apartamento que compartían Sasori-sensei y Deidara, pero aún sentía aquella inquietud que sintió cuando fue perseguida por aquellos tipos.

Podía recordar la adrenalina del momento, el terror de no volver a ver a sus seres queridos, y la preocupación que sentía con respecto a la seguridad de su mejor amigo. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Naruto, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Tal vez sonaba imposible, pero lo que a ella le llegara a pasar la tenía sin cuidado. Solo le importaba el bienestar de aquel hiperactivo y risueño muchacho, el cual estaba siendo atendido por Sasori. Tal parece que no se encontraba bien.

―Ha bebido demasiado _hm_ ― escuchó la joven Haruno. Deidara se encontraba en su habitación junto con Sasori y Naruto, pero ella podía escucharlos a la perfección debido al corto tramo que separa la habitación del comedor― Hasta me jugaría mi cabello a que ha bebido tanto como Hidan.

 _¿Hidan-sensei?_ Era imposible. Naruto había tomado la misma cantidad de alcohol que ella, y estaba por demás asegurado que ocho botellas de cerveza no te podía dejar en un estado tan deplorable. La ciencia médica lo negaba.

―En ese caso, Haruno debería estar en su mismo estado― apuntó Sasori.

Sakura asintió, dándole la razón.

―Llevé a _Rosadita_ a bailar, Danna― le recordó el rubio― Ella no tomó las cuatro copas que le ofrecieron los grandotes de la mesa de al lado _hm_.

Al escuchar las palabras de Deidara, Sakura sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies; era su culpa. Si ella no hubiese dejado solo a Naruto, el joven más confianzudo en todo el Universo, él no estaría en ese estado.

Era todo culpa suya y de sus disparatadas hormonas que perdían toda cordura posible cuando Sasori-sensei andaba cerca.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así, nunca lo fue. Siempre analizaba a situación antes de actuar, no se dejaba convencer para ir a lugares prohibidos, nunca abandonaba a sus amigos… ¡Y menos para ir a bailarle a un hombre de veinti tantos! Estaba perdiendo su esencia, no estaba siendo ella misma… ¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?!

― _Eso se llama "revelación"_ ― dijo una voz en su cabeza.

― ¿Revelación? ―murmuró para sí, contrariada.

― _¡Cha! La pequeña y dulce Sakurita ya quiere crecer_ ― explicó la voz entre risas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, preocupada al escuchar esa voz. Lo más seguro era que el alcohol, el estrés, y la falta de sueño estuvieran haciendo mella en ella.

Mientras los dos amigos seguían discutiendo sobre el tema de Naruto, ella decidió inspeccionar el apartamento de su sensei.

El lugar era simplemente exquisito. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema, haciendo contraste con los oscuros muebles de caoba y el oscuro piso de pino. El comedor tenía un hermoso ventanal que otorgaba una magnífica vista de la ciudad. Además, era separado de la cocina a través de una barra de tragos, las cuales tenía sobre ella restos de arcilla que, supuso, eran de Deidara.

Entre el comedor y la sala de estar había un muy corto pasillo, en el cual resaltaba una hermosa y antigua mesa.

Casi por inercia, Sakura se acercó lentamente al antiguo mueble, encontrándose con cinco fotos muy peculiares. La primera era de Sasori-sensei, a la edad de 18 años, recibiéndose en lo que debía ser la Secundaria de Sungakure, o eso juzgaba por el paisaje desértico. Estaba siendo acompañado por una anciana mujer de rostro amable pero ojos suspicaces.

La segunda foto era nuevamente de él, pero esta vez estaba rodeado de todos los senseis de Akatsuki-School, y de otro que no supo decir quién era. En esa foto se veía jovial, alegre, rodeado de diversión y buena compañía. O eso pensaba hasta que notó que el lugar en el que se encontraban era, como no, "Jira&Kaka".

La tercera foto también era de él, pero esta vez estaba ejerciendo una pasión: las marionetas. Se encontraba en un taller, enlazando piezas de un brazo de alguna marioneta. Su expresión era de extrema concentración, como si nada ni nadie pudiera perturbarlo.

La cuarta foto mostraba ya una faceta diferente. Sasori estaba frente a Akatsuki-School, luciendo un impactante traje, y una sonrisa de ensueño. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Sakura, sino los dos adolescentes que lo miraban como un hombre miraría a su salvador. Sai, en ese entonces, debía de rondar los doce, mientras que Deidara los quince o dieciséis. Ambos se mostraban ansiosos, agradecidos de su nueva vida, y Sasori se mostraba protector con ellos.

Esa foto logró en Sakura la aparición de una dulce sonrisa, acompañada por un rastro de curiosidad.

Y, finalmente, la quinta foto. Esta vez Sasori no estaba presente, pero si dos personas que ella no supo identificar. Eran una pareja; la mujer, de cabellos castaños y sonrisa angelical, era la más hermosa que Sakura había visto en su vida. Y a su lado, de cabellos rojizos y mirada miel, se encontraba un hombre cuyas facciones le eran muy familiares.

Claro. Eran los padres de Sasori.

Tomó la foto entre sus dedos, revisando minuciosamente sus rostros. Nunca había visto una mirada tan expresiva como la de aquella mujer, o unas facciones tan maduras como las de ese hombre.

Se diferenciaban mucho a su sensei cuando estaba parado frente a toda la clase, pero eran muy semejantes a aquel que la defendió en el callejón.

 _Tan diferentes e iguales._

―Veo que te sientes mejor― comentó una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

De la impresión, Sakura casi deja caer la foto al piso, pero Sasori la agarró justo a tiempo, depositándola en su lugar.

―L-Lo siento― se disculpó mientras hacía una suave reverencia. Sasori no dijo nada― ¿Cómo está Naruto?

El sensei miró de soslayo la habitación de su mejor amigo.

―Solo necesita descansar― respondió. ―Mañana tendrá una severa jaqueca.

Sakura asintió ya sin ánimos. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan hormonal, hubiera evitado que Naruto aceptara tragos de extraños y quisiera conformar una banda musical.

Le había prometido a su mejor amigo que siempre podría contar con ella, pasase lo que pasase… ¿Y ahora? Ahora es cuando sentía que había fallado a sus principios, a su promesa, a su mejor amigo.

―No es tu culpa, Haruno― dijo Sasori, pareciendo leer su mente― Él no es tu responsabilidad…

―Lo sé, Sasori-sensei― le interrumpió la joven con la mirada centrada en el lustroso piso. Sus puños, fuertemente apretados, llamaron la atención del pelirrojo― Es solo que no debí ir a bailar. Naruto no sabe diferenciar las malas intenciones de una mano amiga.

Sasori se recostó contra la columna, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho, dándole un aire de astucia.

―Sí, no debiste ir a bailar― acordó, logrando que ella se sintiera peor― Si no hubiese bailado de esa forma _tan_ provocativa, esos idiotas no los hubiesen seguido.

 _¿Seguido?_

― ¿Se refiere a los hombres del callejón? ― ignoró deliberadamente la burla de su sensei, centrándose en los tipos del bar.

El joven sensei asintió. Sus facciones eran imperturbables, pero Sakura notó cuanto le afectaba el tema a través de sus puños apretados.

―Tuvieron suerte de que Pain los haya escuchado― informó con voz monocorde― Planearon todo cuando estabas bailando.

― ¿Nagato-sama los escuchó? ―preguntó, estupefacta.

―Así es― afirmó. ―Los tipos esos abandonaron el lugar antes que ustedes. Cuando ustedes se marcharon, Pain vino hacia nosotros y nos contó que esos malditos te querían a ti― se escuchó unas palabrotas por parte de Deidara, pero Sasori las ignoró― Agarré al mocoso y a Itachi para ver qué sucedía. Fue una suerte que llegáramos a tiempo.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que darle la razón. Sabía que si Sasori no hubiese llegado a tiempo, ella no estaría ahí, tan entera y pura como se encontraba.

―Sasori-sensei― el joven la miró, esperando sus palabras. Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo por primera vez desde aquel episodio― Muchas gracias.

Sasori sonrió de medio lado, aliviado al ver que su alumna había recuperado aquel fuego vivaz en sus ojos.

―Solo trata de no volver a bailar así, Haruno― le picó con un dejo malicioso― Estoy seguro de que los senseis estarán encantados de comentar lo que pasó en "Jira&Kaka" el lunes.

Los colores y el calor sofocante subieron al rostro de Sakura, quien intentó mantener todo la dignidad de la que fue capaz mientras observaba la sonrisa maliciosa de su sensei.

Ah no, Sakura Haruno no era de quedarse callada.

―Estoy segura de que usted también tendrá mucho que comentar al respecto, _sensei_ ― dijo con dulzura extremadamente falsa― Después de todo, su mirada no se desviaba de mis piernas.

¡Bingo! Sasori desvió rápidamente la mirada, como un chiquillo al que le recuerdan una travesura que él dejó olvidada. Sakura rió al encontrar esa nueva faceta en él.

― ¿Quién es él? ― preguntó la joven Haruno después de unos segundos de silencio. Sasori volvió a mirarla para saber a qué se refería.

La peli-rosa había tomado una de las cinco fotos.

―Orochimaru― respondió al ver que su alumna señalaba al joven de piel blanca y cabellos azabaches. Ese día habían decidió salir a festejar la apertura de Akatsuki-School en "Jira&Kaka" ―Era el sensei de Química.

― ¿Era? ― repitió, confusa.

Sasori asintió.

―Hubo un… incidente, si así quieres llamarlo, con Itachi― informó.

― ¿Qué clase de incidente? ―preguntó con su ceño fruncido. No podía conciliar una razón por la cual un sensei se fuera de Akatsuki-School, por más que todos fueran muy raros.

Sasori iba a contestar, pero la aparición del joven rubio cortó toda conversación.

― ¡Vomitó en mi cama! ¡ _Hm!_ ―se quejó Deidara tan pronto llegó al lado de sus amigos.

―Y a mí me vomitó el tapizado del auto― le recordó Sasori en un gruñido― Espero que Uzumaki recuerde todo lo que dimos en clases, porque no se lo voy a dejar tan fácil en el examen final.

― ¿Naruto se encuentra bien? ―preguntó Sakura a un enfurruñado Deidara.

―Sí, solo necesita descansar― la tranquilizó el rubio. ― ¿Y tú qué? Tienes una cara horrible…

―Sí, gracias― dijo la joven con sarcasmo― Solo necesito un poco de agua y unas horas de sueño para estar bien…

Un extraño sonido cortó las palabras de la joven. Deidara, como alma que lleva al diablo, corrió hacia su habitación, volteando un jarrón en el camino.

―Si será idiota― gruñó Sasori mientras agarraba los trozos de jarrón.

― ¡Mis sábanas nuevas! ―se escuchó la voz aquejumbrada de Deidara.

Sakura sintió cierta compasión por él.

―Se lo tiene merecido― dijo Sasori aún con los restos de jarrón en manos― Lo mejor será que vayas a dormir, Haruno. Usa mi habitación.

―Pe-Pero… ¿Y Deidara y usted?

Sasori envolvió los restos de jarrón en un pañuelo marrón claro, y los dejó cerca del lavado.

―En el sofá― respondió con indiferencia― Además, estoy seguro de que el mocoso no querrá volver a dormir en su cama.

Sakura observó en silencio como su sensei de Arte sacaba un par de colchas de un armario cercano a ellos. Desplegó dos en el suelo― una para hacer de colchón, y la otra para taparse― y una en el pulcro sofá cámel.

―No debería ser así― se quejó la joven peli-rosa― Esta es _su_ casa, y es _usted_ quien debería dormir en _su_ habitación.

Sasori no respondió nada al respecto, simplemente se dedicó a ignorarla mientras tendía bien las sábanas del piso. A pesar de lo poco que llevaba conociendo a su nueva alumna, suponía que lo mejor era ignorarla cuando le quería llevar la contraria.

Sin embargo, Sakura Haruno no era una chica fácil de ignorar.

La joven estudiante caminó hacia el joven sensei, arrebatándole la almohada que sostenía entre sus dedos. Sasori, ni corto ni perezoso, intentó quitarle la almohada de las manos con la fuerza bruta. Pero Sakura no era una chiquilla débil.

Con todas sus fuerzas, intentó jalar la almohada hacia su lado, obligando a Sasori a hacer respectivamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, y en un atisbo de impaciencia, Sasori soltó la almohada, logrando que Sakura cayera sobre el sofá.

Eso sí, ella no iba a caer sola.

Como pudo, y antes de que su espalda tocara el mullido mueble, agarró a Sasori de la solapa de su chaqueta, terminando por hacer que el sensei cayera arriba de ella.

―Eres tan infantil como Deidara― se quejó aún estando arriba de ella.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa, la cual fue reemplazada por una mueca de sorpresa al ver en las condiciones que se encontraban.

Él, arriba de ella, con una pierna entre sus piernas y los codos apoyados a cada lado de su rostro. Y ella, debajo de él, con la falda ligeramente subida debido a la caída.

Si, era una escena por demás comprometedora.

Sasori debió de darse cuenta de la situación. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa que hizo sonrojar a la joven Haruno. Al sensei le gustaba ver a su alumna en esa situación, tan vulnerable y apetecible a la vez.

Notó que su falda negra estaba ligeramente subida, dejando entre ver el inicio de la parte inferior de un conjunto de encaje rojo. Su color favorito.

En esa posición, y ante los labios sugerentes de su alumna, Sasori creyó, después de tanto tiempo, haber perdido la cordura. Su piel suave tan aterciopelada mezclada con el calor y el olor a flores que desprendía… ¿Quién no enloquecería?

No pensó que un hombre como él podría ver de esa forma a una _chiquilla_ tan tozuda e inteligente.

Nunca pensó ver así a Haruno Sakura.

―Oi, su habitación no está tan lejos, Danna― se quejó Deidara, apareciendo mágicamente detrás del sofá.

Con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado, Sakura intentó escaparse de los aprisionantes brazos de su sensei. Sasori, en cambio, se levantó tan tranquilo como si no hubiese estado en una situación tan comprometedora.

―Borra esa sonrisa o te la borraré a golpes― amenazó al rubio, quien quitó de golpe su sonrisa burlona― Como le iba diciendo, Srta. Haruno, utilice mi habitación. Deidara y yo dormiremos en el living.

Sakura no quería comentar nada al respecto ni involucrarse nuevamente en otra pelea, por lo que deseo las buenas noches y corrió hacia la habitación de su sensei, deseando desaparecer por esa noche.

―Nunca pensé que Sasori No Danna, la marioneta andante, como bien dicen, se metiera con una cría _hm_ ― se burló Deidara en cuanto _Rosadita_ se metió a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Sasori no comentó nada; simplemente se dedicó a tirarse en el sofá y a arrojarle una almohada al rubio, la cual impactó en su rostro.

Deidara se arrojó al suelo, ganándose un resentimiento por parte de su espalda al sentir la dureza de la madera, y se dedicó a mirar a su mejor amigo, quien estaba con la vista perdida en alguna parte del sofá.

El joven rubio se incorporó levemente, apoyando todo su peso en su codo derecho.

― ¿Sabes, Danna? ―dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente. Sasori ni se inmutó― Creo que _Rosadita_ te ha flechado…

―No digas estupideces, mocoso― gruñó el pelirrojo, regalándole su mejor mirada de homicida― Y ahora duérmete; mañana debemos limpiar el tapizado del auto.

Entre berrinches casi silenciosos, Deidara volvió a recostarse en el piso de madera. No importaba lo que dijera Sasori, el rubio sabía mejor que nadie que el frio sensei comenzaba a interesarse en su alumna.

Después de todo, Sasori jamás ofrecía su habitación.

― _48 minutos después―_

―Danna… Danna….― Sasori se despertó de sobre-salto, regalándole nuevamente una mirada homicida a su amigo por despertarlo.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ― gruñó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Pudo notar que su mejor amigo tenía una expresión de pánico.

― ¡Nos olvidamos de _ellos! ¡Hm!_ ― dijo con histeria mientras le sacudía por los hombros.

¿ _Ellos_? Con la clara confusión en él, Sasori comenzó a divagar la mirada por el lugar, intentando recordar. Su mirada miel se posó en la foto que Sakura había tomado con anterioridad.

Eran él con el resto de sus compañeros de… Akatsuki-School…

 _Mierda._

* * *

― ¡Ya casi! ― gritaba Kisame mientras arrastraba a Zetsu y a Tobi.

El sol ya había salido por el horizonte cuando el grupo de sensei de Akatsuki-School llegó al complejo de apartamentos en donde vivían, en las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha.

―Estúpido Pinocho… ¡Jashin-sama lo maldecirá por olvidarse de nosotros! ― gritaba Hidan mientras blandía su puño en dirección al cielo.

Kakuzo lo iba a silenciar de un golpe, pero la caminata lo dejó tan exhausto que no tenía ni aires para dar un paso más.

―El lunes hablaremos con Sasori― dijo Pain. Él no tenía ningún resentimiento con el joven debido a que sabía a dónde había ido, aunque no hubiese estado mal que los esperara― Debemos hablar seriamente sobre la palabra _compañerismo._

―A Sasori no le gusta esperar ni hacer esperar― le recordó Konan, quien aún estaba aferrada de su brazo― Sería inútil siquiera intentarlo.

Pain asintió, dándole la razón a su ángel.

Mientras el resto comenzaba a buscar sus respectivas llaves en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Tobi se dio cuenta de un minucioso detalle.

― ¡Oi! ¡Tobi encontró 500ryo! ¡Ahora podemos llamar a un taxi! ―festejó mientras exhibía el billete encontrado.

Un aura asesina rodeó a todos, haciendo que el hombre de la máscara temiese por su vida.

― ¡Tobi!

―T-Tobi es un bu-buen chico…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **¿Fic retrasado? Si, si, lo sé. Si debo serles sincera, me retrasé todo este tiempo porque no encontraba un final que encajara con lo que esperaba. No sé si me entienden… Como que quería escribir algo, pero no sabía cómo.**

 **Así que estuve todo este tiempo muy acomplejada, escribiendo y borrando centenares de veces, llorando en un rincón (?)**

 **Pero, en muestra de arrepentimiento, se los hice un poquito más largo de lo acostumbrado.**

 **Agradezco la paciencia que me tuvieron en esta ausencia. El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo hecho, así que con total seguridad puedo afirmarles que será subido el 11/07/16.**

 **Además…. ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Chau Facultad por todo un mes!**

 **Quiero agradecerles a Dixie. beat, Olivx, AngelCaido13 (En contestación a tu pregunta: Si, soy Argentina ^_^), Golden-maknae97, Mearine, prics17, y a Guest… ¡En verdad, muchas gracias por sus reviews! (Pido disculpas si alguno no aparecer, pero a veces no aparece el nombre)**

 **Y también agradecerles a aquellas personas que siguen las actualizaciones o les dan en Favoritos… ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Nos leemos en la fecha prometida! (¡Esta vez en serio!)**

 **Muchos saludos…**

― **Liriciel―**

 **Pd: Y recuerden: Por cada review, será un golpe menos para Tobi-Soy-Un-Buen-Chico ^_^.**


End file.
